Espíritu Roto
by Meryuu23
Summary: se suponía que las cosas iban a estar bien, que el los iba a querer como familia, que no sucumbiría a su oscuridad...que estúpidos fueron y mas cuando el niño que esperaban que superara esa infernal niñez murió el día que lo condenaron al mismo, el shinigami sabiendo que no podía dejar las cosas así, coloco el alma de otro en el niño... ¿que cambios traerá eso?...cross/date alive.


**bueno aqui meiryuu23 primo hermano de roy-aoiryuu23 con esta historia que es la misma que mi otra cuenta solo que en lugar de ser catalogada como croosover con fairy tail, estara en la normal de naruto.**

**post para que entiendan quien es roy pasen al perfil de roy-aoiryuu23 para leer su historia un poco.**

* * *

Fue un día muy agradable en Konoha, y caminando por las calles empedradas era un Gennin recién bautizado con el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki. A los 15 años tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro de oreja a oreja y que le dio una característica más pronunciada eran sus marcas de barba en sus mejillas y quizás su mayor resalte era su cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo producto de un incidente cuando era menor.

Caminaba con la cabeza en alto, con las manos detrás de la cabeza sin un cuidado único en el mundo. Por una vez, no era consciente de las miradas y las intenciones asesinas dirigidas hacia él por la mayoría de los aldeanos. Hoy él no le importaba, no para hoy era un día especial que ver, porque había finalmente obtuvo su hitai-ate que oficialmente significaba que él era oficialmente un ninja konoha. Presumir delante de los aldeanos que preferiría verlo muerto probablemente no era la más sabia de las opciones, pero al diablo, él había trabajado muy duro para lograrlo. Había varias razones para explicar por qué Naruto quería ser un shinobi ya sea la emoción de embarcarse en misiones en el extranjero la oportunidad de mostrar su fuerza contra el mundo para ser capaz de manejar un kunai.

Pero pocos sabían que realmente esa no era la verdadera cara de Naruto Uzumaki, cabe decir que el no alberga ninguna mala intención ni nada, pero… su mente y conocimientos están más allá de la de cualquiera de su edad, la verdad oscura del gennin, era que él no era Naruto Uzumaki, sino Roy Picazzo, el caballero de la diosa de la muerte, mejor conocida como el shinigami.

Para explicarle las cosas correctamente, el día del nacimiento de Naruto, un enmascarado irrumpió, secuestrando a su madre y dando salida al Kyubi para destruir el pueblo de konoha, Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage sacrifico su vida sellando al Kyubi en su hijo usando el **Shiki fūjin, **invocando al shinigami, pero no tenía en cuenta que su hijo no soportaría el proceso de sellado, la diosa de la muerte viendo eso y tomando en cuenta la profecía del niño, invoco el alma de su caballero Roy Picazzo, quien se encontraba en coma por abusar del uso de sus poderes oculares, depositándolo en el interior del cuerpo de Naruto, además de dejarle sus habilidades de su sharingan y sus técnicas que había realizado y creado en vida le explico que tenía que hacer.

Cabe decir que a Roy no le gusto para nada que tendría que pasar por un bebe, teniendo la mente de alguien de 19 años era odioso por decirlo poco y más como los aldeanos lo trataban, podía haber sido uno de las 36 personas más fuerte conocidas como **San Juu Roku no kishin** (los 36 dioses demonios) y ser parte de una de las 4 organizaciones que controlan y vigilan el mundo, pero teniendo el cuerpo de un infante, no podía dar uso de sus técnicas sin matarse en el proceso, también le hizo pensar que este Naruto era diferente a otro que cuido y realmente amo como su propio hijo, este tenía una vida más horrible, si el otro Naruto habría tenido que vivir toda su infancia cuidándose la espalda de que alguien lo fuera asesinar, odiado por todos, golpeado hasta una pulgada de su vida… ¿realmente quedaría cuerdo? O en el peor de los casos, teniendo un demonio dentro de ti, volverse un psicópata que asesina solo para demostrar su existencia (en Suna cierta pelirroja estornudo) y luego su máscara de Naruto Uzumaki el cabeza hueca que tratar de hacer que la gente a reconocer su existencia, tirar bromas y trucos para las empresas al azar, la gente Incluso el famoso monumento Hokage estaba pintadas con figuras un poco desconcertantes en su cara. Esto dio motivo más para que los aldeanos odiaran más en el mocoso rubio, pero poco a poco empezó a ganar valoración y recuerdos afectuosos incluso para la longitud en la que Naruto iba a llamar la atención.

Cosa curiosa en este mundo shinobi fue que estaba tecnológicamente muy avanzada en el sentido de medicina, estructura y comunicaciones pero no tanto en armas y transportes, salvo los dirigibles que a Roy le recordaron los de la 2 guerra mundial de su mundo pero más modernizados y el extraño suceso que paso hace 10 años cuando Naruto tenía 5 ocurrió un suceso sobrenatural que fue nombrado terremoto dimensional en el otro lado del mundo, ocasionando la increíble muerte de 150 millones de personas, cantidad que era fácilmente 1000 veces más que las muerte de las 3 últimas guerras ninjas, todas sumadas, el continente elemental había tenido siempre los conocimiento para actualizar su tecnología, pero eran perezosos y algunos arrechos al cambio, pero después de eso las cosas cambiaron, las aldeas ninjas prácticamente fueron reconstruidas desde cero para hacerlas una gigante fortaleza contra un posible terremoto dimensional en el continente elemental, también con la ayuda de las naciones que sufrieron el primer TD (lo dejare así para no escribirlo completo) recibieron, lo que Roy llamo la mecas por sus trajes robóticos tipo trajes de baño para ayudar a manejar la "radiación" que ocasionaba los TD, pero Roy no se tragó eso, había algo más de lo que decían enviando esos trajes, solo aquellos que tenían niveles de chakra muy bajo podían manejarlos y eso ocasiono que la parte civil tuviera su propio ejército, claro ella por mucho que volaran y tuvieran rifles de asalto además de escudos tipo evangelion, los ataque basados en chakra las derrotaban no sabía el porqué de eso pero si sabía una cosa más, la función del traje era ampliar el poder del usuario hasta el máximo que podía utilizar, si alguien con un gran poder se los ponía…bueno, que bonita explosión en rojo verías, además las mecas no respondían a los Kages ni daimio, sino a un capitán que las dirigía y su única función era ver los TD y controlar el asunto, ni más ni menos.

El casi no oyó que alguien lo estaba llamando, por pensar, de nuevo porque Ayumi-sama lo mando a esta molesta misión y cuando podría destapar esta horrible fachada y cambiarse el nombre, aunque no tenía nada en contra del nombre de su antiguo hijo, todavía se le hacía extraño que lo llamaran así.

-¡Oí! ¡Naruto por aquí!-

-¿Eh?- En cuanto vio a su stand de ramen favorito en el mundo. Ichiraku Ramen con su dueño y chef Teuchi haciendo señas para que venga, realmente no sabía porque de regreso en su mundo nunca probo el maldito ramen, era jodidamente delicioso.

-¡Hey viejo! Lo siento me he quedado atrapado pensando en algo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

Riendo él cariñosamente revolvió sus cabellos rubios.-Veo que por fin consiguió su protector, ¡felicidades! Como nuestro cliente número uno y el futuro Hokage me gustaría invitarte algo de ramen, la casa invita-. Atónita Naruto se quedó mirando con la boca abierta antes de venir a sus sentidos con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

- ¡Realmente viejo hombre! ¿Puedo tener todo lo que quieras?- Teuchi lo miró con una mirada en blanco antes de que Naruto se echó atrás. -L-lo siento jeje yo estaba bromeando, por supuesto, yo estaría muy agradecido por tan sólo un tazón.-

Teuchi inmediatamente sintió remordimiento mientras miraba a la cara de Naruto brevemente lleno de tristeza. Este fue probablemente el más amable gesto que ha recibido en mucho tiempo, si pensaban que esa cara era falsa, estaban equivocados, Roy por mucho que fuera conocido por una mentalidad fuerte y voluntad de acero, fue resintiendo todos los años de abusos y falta de ayuda, el a veces se preguntaba cómo, no este sino alguno de los otros Naruto de otras alternativas dimensiones de esta, podría hacerle frente a esto.

-Haha, por supuesto, ¡usted puede tener todo lo que quieras! Este es un día especial para ti y yo no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Si hay algo que se puede ser como un retorno de la inversión más grande hacia fuera para los clientes.-

Las lágrimas amenazaron con formar, realmente después de haber vivido el infierno de infancia, estaba eternamente agradecido por Teuchi fue una de las pocas personas, además de su hija y el Hokage Sandaime y otros pocos que no lo miraban con desprecio.

-¡Dattebayo! ¡Ahora que es lo que estoy hablando!-"Naruto" exclamó.-Hmmm... Creo que voy a tener 5 copas de miso, carne de cerdo y camarón por favor.- Esto habría conmocionado cualquier otro propietario stand de ramen, pero simplemente se rió entre dientes Teuchi.

-¿Eso es todo? Espero que no estés dudando de mi capacidad aquí Naruto.-

-¿Nani? Por supuesto que no, sé qué puedes manejarlo, yo no quiero sobrecargar de trabajo a Ayame-oneesan.-

-He oído eso Naruto-kun.-

Al salir de la cocina, se acercó lentamente a Naruto y sonrió al ver el protector en la frente de Naruto.

-Veo que has hecho, ¡felicidades!- Ella rápidamente le dio un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡T-Teuchi-san no es lo que parece!- La cara de Naruto era rojo remolacha, el por experiencias pasadas sabía lo que era la furia de un padre cuando el supuestamente había "mancillado" la rosa de su hija… era una de sus experiencias más traumáticas que había pasado, mientras él pensaba eso, Ayame no podía dejar de reír. Teuchi sólo sonrió como Naruto se refería a él.

-Eh Naruto usted debe saber que no tengo ningún problema con eso. Sé que Ayame ver como una hermana mayor y una hermana mayor tiene el derecho de estar orgullosos y mostrar su afecto, ¿no?-

-Uh, uhh…-expreso un poco temeroso, nunca tuvo una hermana mayor antes, siempre fue el mayor… y uno pésimo que no pudo proteger a sus hermanas menores, el realmente a veces pensaba que esta misión es como un castigo por romper su promesa a sus antiguas hermanitas.

-Naruto-kun, por favor no te sientas culpable, oto-san aquí tiene razón. No importa que nunca va a cambiar.- Naruto sintió la extraña sensación de hinchazón de su corazón y, sin pensarlo corrió y le dio un abrazo.

Riéndose Ayame le devolvió el abrazo y se tomó la cabeza contra su pecho. Aunque Ayame hizo encontrar Naruto muy atractivo, ella sabía que Naruto lo largo de los años y desarrolló una gran afinidad hacia él. También vio cómo los aldeanos actuaron hacia Naruto y vio que no era ninguna de esas cosas que lo acusaron de ser. Ella desarrolló un vínculo entre hermano y hermana que no podía ser roto y sabía que Naruto sentía lo mismo. Naruto contaba con Ayame y Teuchi para estar entre sus preciadas personas.

-¡Ahora hay que estar muriendo de hambre después de todo esto Naruto! ¡Oto-san debemos empezar de inmediato!-

-Jeje voy muy por delante de usted Hime.-

Mientras ellos se pusieron a trabajar Naruto pacientemente esperó y fue atrapado pensando en cómo hacer para usar todos los jutsu que sabía de su vida pasada y cómo diablos iba a explicar cómo es que los aprendió, además de que iban a decirle cuando rebelara su verdadera personalidad y aspecto físico.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí?-

Un tal canoso cíclope Jounin se sentó al lado de Naruto. Brevemente le dio una sonrisa Naruto al tuerto antes de desaparecer detrás de su favorito libro naranja Icha-Icha.

-Neh Kakashi-san podría decir lo mismo de verte y ese pervertido libro.-

-Hmmm, ¿cómo sabes que es pervertido?- Kakashi dijo sin mirar a Naruto.

-Hmp Sé lo suficiente de la propio autor. Ero-Sennin es el mayor pervertido por ahí así que sólo puedo imaginar lo que iba a escribir.- Pensó en sus breves encuentros con Jiraiya el legendario sabio sapo y súper pervertido. Además de que cuando cuido al otro Naruto leyó toda la colección de libros que por alguna razón eran diferentes aquí. También noto que él lo miraba con ojos tristes, como si Naruto le recordaba a algo antes de jugar con él como un abuelo con su nieto. Naruto, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo con eso y no podía entender por qué confiaba en este hombre tanto y no recordar que era para Naruto, aparentemente todos los recuerdos relativos a los pariente de Naruto que había aprendido cuando lo cuido e hizo un dragón slayer fueron borrados de su mente… llego a la conclusión de que tenía que ser obra de Ayumi-sama, quería que su presencia no alterara más de lo que ya lo había hecho cuando el llego a sustituir el alma de Naruto. También recordó que antes de salir del pueblo por sus extensas misiones de "investigación" que trataría de convencer a Naruto para acompañar a él insistía en que podía mostrarle las verdaderas maravillas del mundo y "algo más". El Tercer Hokage Hiruzen supuesto negado rotundamente eso, recordando a Jiraiya que no era el momento adecuado y sabía que el pervertido excéntrico contaminaría el legado de su estudiante preciado con visitas a las casas de baño. Pensamientos de la legendaria ira de Kushina todavía trajo escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

-Baka obviamente no reconoces una obra maestra en cuanto la ves. Pero usted es un Gennin húmedo detrás de las orejas todavía tienes que experimentar las verdaderas maravillas de la vida. Por qué yo apostaría que ni siquiera han visto lo que una mujer...-

-Lo siento Kakashi-san ¿dijiste algo? Naruto dijo como Ayame trajo sus primeros cuatro órdenes antes que él. Una vena palpitaba en la sien de kakashi como él resistió el impulso de golpear a Naruto en la cabeza por el uso de su línea de regreso a diatribas habituales infame de Guy acerca de la "llamas de la juventud". Muy pocas cosas se puso en la piel, pero Naruto encabezó la lista de todas esas razones, aunque él parecía ajeno a esto.

Naruto o en este caso Roy, por otro lado no es que no supiera las maravillas de esa porno, y que decir de una mujer, solo que un niño de 13 años leyendo por muy tentador que era de hacer, le atraería problemas y dolor, además de un augurio de muerte que no sabía de donde venía.

-Kakashi-san, yo no te vi allí ¿te sirvo algo?- Ayame dijo tratando de mantener la compostura durante su amor secreto, aunque fallando miserablemente como un rubor se deslizó en su cara.

Kakashi sonrió interiormente como él sabía todo esto, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Hmmm creo que voy a tener dos platos, sal uno y el otro miso, por favor Ayame-chan.-

-H-Hai Kakashi-kun me pondré en su pedido de inmediato.- dijo Ayame que se ruborizo más cuando Kakashi uso el "chan" con ella. -Pero me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta que podamos terminar el resto de las órdenes de Naruto.-

-Oh, ya veo, pero ¿cuántos ordeno y cómo las puede pagar?- Kakashi preguntó, su único ojo redujo sospechosamente como Naruto terminó su tercera copa.

- ¡Oh! no estamos tratando a Naruto para su logro de convertirse en un Gennin.- Ayame dijo mirando a Naruto con cariño. Sonrió con fideos todavía colgando y arrastrando las palabras -garshias Ayame-shan.-

-Por supuesto, Naruto-kun, pero por favor tragar su comida antes de hablar. Se ha convertido en una mala costumbre de los suyos que he observado en los últimos años, pero ya es un Gennin así que es hora de crecer.- agregó con severidad. Y Kakashi le dio una risa divertida y Ayame se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Neh Ayame-chan ¿estás bien? Su cara ha sido rojo en los últimos cinco minutos, no ha captura de una fiebre ¿no es así?- Naruto dijo fingiendo preocupación y poniendo una mano en su frente, no era tonto sabía que a Ayame le gustaba kakashi pero, que le impedía jugar con ella.

Kakashi decide seguirle el juego y agregó que -creo que tiene razón Naruto Ayame, tal vez todo el vapor de trabajar en la cocina es llegar a usted. Tal vez necesite un poco de aire fresco-

Ayame ahora está aturdida cara estaba roja de vergüenza e indignación mientras tartamudeaba -y-yo tengo que volver a trabajar, oto-san no Q-Quiere que holgazanee.- y huyó de vuelta a la cocina. (Post- frase sin ningún sentido machitas ni nada)

-Espero que ella este bien.- dijo Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió a devorar su cuarta copa.

Kakashi se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se rió de la espesura de Naruto y volvió a su pequeño libro naranja, oh si supieras kakashi, si supieras.

Ayame trajo a kakashi su pedido junto con tazón decimotercera para Naruto cuando alguien decidió unirse a ellos.

-Ohayou Kakashi-senpai, Naruto-kun apetece verte aquí en Ichiraku de todos los lugares.- Iruka dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-Hey Iruka- Kakashi saludó sin levantar la vista. Tragando primero bajo la mirada de Ayame, mientras Naruto dijo -¡Hey Iruka-Sensei! Veo que por fin salió de la academia, bueno, yo estoy haciendo un pequeño almuerzo aquí antes de que me propuse.- Luego de pasar a sus dos últimas copas, aunque a un ritmo más lento y metódico más.

-Ya veo.- dijo Iruka presiente el montón de cuencos de ramen apilados sobre la mesa antes de manchar la hitai-ate brillante en la frente de Naruto. -Bueno, yo puedo ver su impaciente como siempre, viendo que ya está luciendo su protector.- Iruka dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Por supuesto que Iruka-sensei! Yo no creo que nunca voy a quitar esto". Naruto terminó su copa decimoquinta y última apilándolos junto con los otros. -Esto me representa como un ninja oficial de la aldea. Esto es sólo el principio, una vez que empiezo a probar mi valor a todos los que pueden ganar la fuerza para poner finalmente ji ji-san en jubilación y tomar su lugar para proteger al pueblo ya todos los queridos para mí -. Dijo Naruto con tal determinación y pasión en sus ojos que todos los presentes e incluso los aldeanos que pasan no podía dejar de sonreír después de ese discurso.

Iruka estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Kakashi se le adelantó -Eso es todo Naruto muy bien, pero yo también estoy seguro de Iruka han oído cientos de sueños y aspiraciones de gennins nuevos y emocionado. ¿Qué te hace estar seguro que puede permanecer en el camino hacia el éxito?, mientras que la protección de todas las personas.- Kakashi preguntó bajando su libro para mirar a los ojos de Naruto.

-Kakashi usted debería saber el tipo de persona que soy. Todas esas horas extra que pasé echando shirikens, trabajando en mi control de chacra y cada pequeño detalle otro di con mi todo. Sé que has estado mirando por encima de mí, como parte de sus deberes para el Hokage para que sepa lo que estoy hablando.- Kakashi alzó una ceja sorprendido antes de que Naruto continuara. -Sé cuáles son mis puntos fuertes, pero también se cual es mi debilidad por eso trabajo más duro. Mi determinación para convertirse en el más fuerte y proteger a las personas es lo que me motiva, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario. Ese es mi palabra y mi nindo que significa que nunca volver sobre mis promesas.- Naruto terminado.

Ayame y Teuchi miraba sonriendo con orgullo mientras Kakashi sonrió con un solo ojo. Iruka se quedó boquiabierto antes de venir a sus sentidos.-Nunca deja de sorprenderme Naruto, así que supongo que hecho un creyente de mí y de todo el mundo aquí, estoy seguro.- Después de varios guiños de confirmación, Iruka siguió.-Bueno, nadie duda de Naruto su voluntad y determinación, pero tengo que preguntar ¿Había alguien en particular que has mirado a hacer?-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia el monumento Hokage. -Eso es fácil, el Yondaime por supuesto. A mis ojos era y siempre será el más grande shinobi de este pueblo. No necesito decir mucho otro que tratar de imitar su legado, tratando de poner a otros por encima de mí mismo en primer lugar.- Luego mirando a su alrededor con cautela bajó la voz hasta un susurro apenas audible.-El hecho de que él eligió para sellar el Kyuubi dentro de mí antes de morir mostrar el tipo de persona que es. Todavía tengo sentimientos encontrados acerca de esto, pero el hecho de que puede confiar en mí con tal carga me da la motivación para seguir adelante. Ojalá que todavía estaba vivo, así que podría haber llegado a conocerlo mejor.- Naruto terminó dar a la cara del Yondaime una última mirada antes de alejarse.

Aunque con sentimientos encontrados Naruto (Roy) a veces se preguntaba si Minato había pensado en la posibilidad de que su hijo no soportara tal carga y se volviera maligno, sacudiendo esos pensamientos era obvio, nunca pensó en eso, siempre puso al pueblo antes que su familia, era igual de ingenuo que su otra versión que había tratado antes, solo que este es más idiota, ¿Qué viene después?, que Naruto tiene hermanos y su madre todavía está viva… je, si como no.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, seguían siendo felices, orgullosos de que Naruto tenía toda esa fuerza para llevarlo adelante. Iruka seguía bullendo dentro del incidente de la otra noche cuando Mizuki, su supuesto amigo, manipulo ha Naruto en el robo del rollo prohibido y luego revelar su secreto a él. Después del incidente Iruka se consoló al saber que iba a ser ejecutado después del interrogatorio por violar la ley S-Class de revelar el secreto de Naruto.

Mirando desde una azotea a una mujer pelirroja estaba viendo en lágrimas mientras brillaba en sus ojos, el orgullo y el amor llenaba su pecho. Tomó un poco de esfuerzo para Kushina Uzumaki para no correr hacia Naruto y sofocar él mientras le agredir con interminables besos. Tenía que seguir recordando a sí misma que el tiempo venía pronto. Por ahora tenía que aguantar y esperar hasta la última pieza de la familia pudiera reunirse con ella.

También se asoma por la esquina era un tímido niña del clan Hyuga. _–"¿Por qué no puedo ir y decir algo? Él es la fuente de mi fuerza y coraje, pensando en él me hace confiar en que hacer nada me iba a desmayar si Tenía que enfrentarlo solo. "-Un_ rubor se deslizó en su cara mientras ella comenzó a entrar en el hábito nervioso de lo habitual jugueteando con sus dedos.

Naruto sintió las dos presencias observándolos uno sabía que era Hinata, él ya sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por él, pero sabiendo que su amor es por una máscara que el desarrollo…no se atrevía a llegar a ella, y la segunda aunque no la reconocía se sentía vagamente familiar. Rompiendo el silencio y despejando sus pensamientos Naruto preguntó: -Así que Iruka-sensei ¿me puede decir que mi equipo y sensei es? ¿Está Kakashi-san realmente está en un equipo gennin y estoy en su equipo? ¿Esta Sakura-chan en mi equipo? Oh por favor responder a mi preguntas, por favor, por favor, por favor - Naruto se declaró dando su mejor cachorro-ojos-no jutsu.

Iruka se rió. -Así que ya están tratando de divulgar la información de otro ninja eh? Pero mi respuesta final es no Naruto sólo hay que tener paciencia como todo el mundo. Además eres mejor que eso.-

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. -Bueno, yo estaba esperando que no tendría que usar esto, pero no macho adulto puede resistir esto. Ji-san llegó a decir que era un mortal S-Rank jutsu.-

Iruka se ruborizó. -Espere por favor Naruto no-

-ORIOKE-NO-JUTSU-

Una nube de humo se escondió Naruto antes de borrar y mostrar un desnudo, voluptuosa rubia nena (con esas nubes que cubren las partes íntimas, por supuesto) que tenía una mirada tímida todavía erótico en sus ojos.

-Por favor, Iruka-sama, ¿no quieres decirme?- Naruto hizo un puchero, pero mentalmente se maldecía el día que tuvo que inventar esta madre, al parecer algo del alma de Naruto se le había adherido, no solo en su célebre Dattebayo, frase etiqueta, sino en sus bromas y en su odio a los pervertidos… ¡siendo uno!.

Una fuente de la sangre rociada desde la nariz de Iruka volando hacia atrás. Kakashi tenía una mirada aturdida antes de desmayarse, el gran infame ninja copia sucumbir a algún idiota henge lo que revela su verdadera debilidad, su perverness. Ayame tenía un rubor intenso y golpeó a su padre en la cabeza que se estaba riendo. Cara de Hinata se volvió rojo tomate antes de desmayarse. Algunos de los curiosos también sufrieron destinos similares y algunos otros desmayados podían ser vistos en la calle. Kushina cayó pensando _–"Bueno, él es hijo de su padre".-_ Estaba pensando en volar hasta allá y darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero lo dejo.

-! NARUTOOOO!-

Un intento asesino masivo irradiaba de Ayame, Naruto cambiado de nuevo con una mirada nerviosa.

-Vamos nee-san que era sólo una broma, tú sabes-

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! USTED ES SOLAMENTE UNOS TRECE AÑOS TODAVÍA ESTÁ UTILIZANDO ESTOS TRUCOS SUCIOS EN EL PUEBLO. No permitiré que te conviertes en un pervertido y va a eliminar esa basura de la cabeza, ¡ven aquí!- Ayame agarró una cuchara de metal y comenzó a perseguir a Naruto por el pueblo. Teuchi se limitó a mover la cabeza sin saber que su hija fuera capaz de tanta ira.

Finalmente Naruto escapó a la seguridad de su apartamento mientras Ayame caminaba de regreso al stand de ramen, siempre con una mirada asesina en su rostro. Para entonces Iruka y Kakashi volvieron en sí, se fueron murmurando sobre un largo día. Hinata todavía estaba fuera de combate, así que Kushina decidió llevarla de vuelta al compuesto Hyuga.

Más tarde esa noche Naruto estaba preparando para ir a dormir, no sin antes pensar que movimiento iba a hacer.-"_bueno creo que ya es hora que enseñe mis verdaderos colores… creo que a alguien le romperé el corazón y siento que será Hinata, sigh… realmente me gusta esa chica, pero…no sé si tendrá confianza en mí una vez que muestre mi verdadera cara"-_meditaba el cuándo sintió una presencia familiar.

-Sé que estás ahí en algún lugar Kakashi-san a pesar de que no puedo sentirlo. Sólo quiero darte las gracias por estar siempre mirando sobre mí a pesar de que es sólo su deber para con el Hokage. No puedo esperar a empezar a entrenar con usted como mi sensei.- Con una sonrisa Naruto contenida sucumbido a dormir.

Kakashi se hizo visible desde el lado opuesto de la habitación que se inclina en la pared. Comprobación de que todo estaba bien y en su lugar se embolsó su libro y desapareció en el techo de la vivienda.

-Finalmente ¿decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco Kakashi?-

-Supongo, disfrutando de él, Arashi?-

-Creo que se puede decir eso- Arashi dijo mirando a la luna llena. Kakashi nunca salía de su apariencia. Llevaba el traje estándar Anbu completa con una katana en su espalda, el emblema de la aldea del remolino en la empuñadura de la espada. Era una réplica casi exacta de su ex sensei excepto él tenía ojos esmeralda de Kushina y una cara ligeramente redonda como la de ella, con el pelo erizado rubio tenía el mismo tono que Naruto con un ligero tinte rojo.

-Usted sabe los jóvenes de tu edad debería estar pasando un buen rato y recoger niñas. Kami sabe que su padre podría haber hecho lo mismo, pero fue modesta y se quedó al lado de su madre.- Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Arashi ignoró eso y miró a Kakashi con su máscara ya retirado. -Kakashi-san sabe por qué hago esto. Había otro Anbu que custodiaba a Naruto por parte del Hokage, hasta que casi le roge que tomara s lugar a tu lado como patrullas de Naruto por dos noches. Siempre he tenido esta extraña sensación de familiaridad desde fije mis ojos en Naruto. Sé que mama probablemente sabe, pero no dirá nada y Hokage-sama es tan inflexible. Ariana fue indiferente sino que lo hizo pasar por casualidad mientras Konoka ha estado cuestionando esto recientemente. Ya sé esto, pero yo sólo necesitan confirmación oficial. Por favor, Kakashi eras estudiante de mi padre y cerca de mis padres por lo que debe saber la verdad también. Cuando me enteré que el usa el nombre de soltera de mi madre que no había que confundir. Kakashi, Naruto es mi-.-

-¿Hermano?-Kakashi dijo luego suspiró.-Yo sabía que no llegaría más allá de usted como tú eres el hijo de tu padre. De nada sirve negarlo así que sí, Naruto es tu hermano. Lo siento Arashi pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Tu padre pidió que no dijera la verdadera herencia de Naruto será revelado hasta que cumpla quince años. Hasta entonces no nadie incluso su madre se le permite hacer nada hasta entonces.-

La tensión fue liberada de repente y Arashi se relajó.-Gracias Kakashi voy a tomar todo lo que puedo conseguir. Protección por encima de él en la noche es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos los años que se perdió. Sin padre aquí, era mi deber como hombre de la casa y su hermano mayor para ser ahí para él. Me siento como si hubiera fracasado todos estos años...-

-Arashi Yo soy tan culpable. Después de aquella noche fatídica donde Minato-sensei murió, me enteré del predicamento de Naruto. Traté de tomarlo exigiéndole la custodia a Hokage-sama. La única conexión que la gente podría hacer es que tu padre era mi sensei por lo que parece natural. Pero él se mantuvo firme y confiado en el último deseo de Minato-sensei, así que no tenía elección. Debía de haber un montón de razones para ello Arashi, pero mira cómo resultó que no, ¿no tan malo?-si supieran.- Vamos No permita que la carga por delante de nosotros por ahora y tendrás a tu hermano en un par de años.-

Arashi asintió con la cabeza.-tienes razón.- Luego dio una sonrisa sincera.-Yo en realidad tengo un hermano, no puedo decirte lo aliviado que estoy después de haber crecido en un hogar dominado por mujeres.-

Kakashi sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, algo que no ha hecho desde que era un niño. Arashi sonrió con indignación pero Kakashi simplemente dijo.-Tu padre estaría orgulloso, ahora vamos a terminar el resto de este turno.-

Arashi asintió con la cabeza y se puso su máscara mientras Kakashi desapareció de nuevo en el apartamento.

Desconocido para ellos, Naruto había escuchado su conversación.-"_así que, Naruto si tiene familia y todo lo que pasamos, ¿era su última voluntad?... he…hahahaha, no puedo creer que el seria capas de arrojar a su propio hijo al infierno que paso, bueno si fuera por mí, no los perdonaría, pero tengo un fragmento del alma de Naruto adherida al mío, y me dice que les dé una 2° oportunidad… realmente me da lástima este Naruto, desesperado por tener alguien que lo ame, perdonaría a los causantes de su sufrimiento así como si nada, pero lo puedo entender, aun así cuando llegue el momento les diré la verdad de lo ocurrido, espero que eso no los destruya."_-pensó Naruto (Roy) de lo que había escuchado y sintió algo caliente en su rostro, checo con sus manos y miro que eran lágrimas, concluyo que Naruto estaba llorando y a él lo enojo.-"_¡esos malditos! Siento que la poca presencia de Naruto… murió…nunca, nunca les daré el placer de ser perdonados, han hecho sufrir mucho a Naruto y los castigare de la peor manera posible, con el odio de su propia sangre _"- pensó ahora Roy completamente tomando el cuerpo de Naruto, ya que lo poco que quedaba de él, murió con las palabras de kakashi, sin Roy se diera cuenta, él también lloraba pero por perder al que considero su hijo durante su antigua misión y esta.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto (seguirá llamándose Naruto pero tendrá la personalidad de Roy y será frio y cruel hacia su familia, después de todo no perdonaría lo que obligaron a vivir a Naruto y él, teniendo el poder para evitarlo pero no lo hicieron y decidieron seguir la voluntad de un hombre idiota (Minato) ) se levantó como lo hacía normalmente como un zombi , y rápidamente se movió a desayunar y alistarse para la asignación de equipos, algo le decía que kakashi lo había pedido, entonces medito y decidió destapar un poco su verdadera cara, así que fue a su closet y saco una caja negra con el sello del shinigami en el, y saco la ropa que tenía en ella, la cual consistía en unos pantalones negros con cinturones alrededor de las piernas, botas con punta de acero (los pantalones y las botas vendrían siendo como las de Archer de Fate/stay nigh), y una camiseta sin mangas blanca como la nieve la cual tenía diseños que parecían iguales a los de la mano izquierda del shinigami, además de una gabardina negra manga larga con los Kanji de rayo en la manga derecha y agua en la manga izquierda, (básicamente es la gabardina de kirito de SAO) con una banda similar a la que usa en su mundo como Roy Picazzo, solo que esta era blanca con diseño como de llamas negras y unos guantes sin dedos, se alisto y amarro su protector de shinobi en su brazo derecho, además de que dejo caer el henge especial de su cabello para mostrar sus mechones blanco que le recordaban el color de su cabello después de que recibió los poderes de un dragón slayer de hielo, además de que en lugar de ser verse normalmente alborotado y puntiagudo, este caía como si el cabello mismo estuviera cansado.

Después de terminar de alistarse, cerro su departamento, y tomo camino hacia los campos de entrenamientos, la calle se llenó rápidamente de gente mientras pasaba la gente no lo reconoció, por su cambio de ropa y los mechones y como se veía su cabello, tal era su cambio que recibía saludos de algunas chicas, que cuchicheaban y se reían mientras que su cara se ruborizaba, lo que causo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, pero por dentro lo hizo enojar por la maldita superficialidad de la gente de este maldito pueblo. De repente, alguien apareció delante de el en un shushin.

El Anbu estuvo a punto de darle los buenos días cuando se detuvo después de ver a Naruto con su nuevo conjunto de ropa y luego se centró en su cabello, que tenía mechones blanco en ellos, desconcertándolo, si no tuviera tiempo vigilando y protegiéndolo no lo hubiera reconocido, en eso hablo Naruto.

-buenos días, Arashi-san.-le dijo al Anbu de mascara de zorro, él sabía que Hokage-sama, se negó a seguir diciéndole ji-san, este Sarutobi no era el mismo que conoció en la otra dimensión shinobi, siempre le asignaba un Anbu a seguirlo de lejos, pero Arashi era el único que caminaba con él, pero solo porque sentía que era su hermano y no por amistad, Lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas, no sabía porque hasta anoche que escucho la conversación de el con kakashi, también noto que como estaba desconcertado o algo, y se acordó que ya no llevaba puesto su mono naranja y que se había quitado el henge de su cabello, pero luego el salió de su estupor.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa con esa ropa? ¿Y tú mono naranja? Además ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?-

-oh, ¿esto? Pensé en cambiar un poco, ya que voy a ser un ninja no debo de llamar la atención ¿no crees? Y lo del cabello me levante esta mañana y estaba así-le dijo era una total y absoluta mentira, pero como siempre tuvo que mentir en el pasado, lo hacía muy bien.

-bueno creo que tienes razón en lo de tu ropa, lo del cabello luego lo checamos, pero cambiando de tema ¿a dónde te diriges?-pregunto

-me ofende la pregunta, tú me conoces bien-dijo llevando se una mano al pecho dramáticamente.-en realidad estoy emocionado por hoy, así que voy a quemar un poco de energía antes de ir a la academia.-

-bueno, es una coincidencia, konoka ya está ahí, que significa que lo más probable es que arrastro Ariana de la cama para hacer sparring con ella.-dijo con tono divertido viendo las similitudes entre los 2 gemelos fraternos…si supiera.-creo que puedo ir a ver que han hecho últimamente mientras haces lo tuyo, ¿estás bien con eso?-

-realmente no, siempre y cuando haga lo que parezca mejor supongo.-le contesto con imparcialidad y sin interés de que realmente quería él, no podía culparlo, no sabía que era hermano de Naruto, la culpa recaía en 4 personas a opinión de Roy, Sarutobi por no permitir que le dijeran la verdad, kakashi por cumplir la voluntad de un hombre idiota, Kushina, por no pelear más por su hijo y principalmente Minato por ser un engreído sabelotodo pensando que iban a recibir a su hijo como un héroe y no un demonio.

Arashi solo esbozo una sonrisa tras su máscara de Anbu sin saber los pensamientos de su "hermano".-bueno vamos a ir ahora mismo, agarra de mi mano.-le dijo a Naruto.

Eso lo confundió un poco, él ya sabía cómo funciona el Shunshin jutsu, ek, incluso era tan bueno como Shisui Uchiha y él era conocido como Shunshin no Shisui y el tanto Shisui son los únicos que no necesitaban usar sellos para la técnica, así que lo único que podía llevarlo al campo de entrenamiento sin signo de mano era el Hirashin no jutsu.

Su suposición no era errónea cuando desaparecieron en un destello amarillo, así que de un momento a otro estaban en los campos de entrenamiento y como no estaba preparado cayó de trasera.

Arashi sweatdropped cuando vio a Naruto en el suelo-"_quizás debí haberlo advertido"-_pensó Arashi. Extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, esperando un arranque de enojo de él, pero en cambio recibió...

-WOW eso fue impresionante Arashi-san, ¡no sabía que podías hacer eso!-exclamo con entusiasmo, obviamente falso como su supuesta personalidad hiperactiva y también por homenaje a la ya muerta alma de Naruto. -oh, por favor me tienes que enseñar ese jutsu algún día, ¡por favor!-le dijo.

Él se limitó a reír y mientras lo ayudaba se quitó la máscara.-quizás Naruto, algún día cuando estés listo para ello.-le dijo Arashi con cariño.-"_es tu derecho de sangre como Namikaze después de todo"-_pensó el, pero todo es a su debido tiempo.

Naruto (Roy), pensó en lo que le dijo Arashi… "_debería ser un poco más cuidadoso cuando hablas así idiota, cualquier persona que conozca o sepa del Yondaime, sabría que esa técnica solo la familia Namikaze puede tenerla, es como una línea de sangre artificial… pero aun si, por derecho o no me ofrecieran aprenderlo, no lo quiero usar… no quiero tener nada que ver con esa familia, prefiero poder perfeccionar mi __**Kuroi Raiton no Yoroi**__, ya que lo poco de los recuerdos que Ayumi-sama me dejo conservar, esa técnica es una variante del __**Raiton no Yoroi**__ que el mismo Raikage Sandaime invento, solo que esa es mucho más potente y más rápida, incluso el Hirashin, el actual Raikage si mal no recuerdo Ei, no pudo hacer el __**Kuroi, **__quizás porque nunca pudo dominar el rayo negro, cosa que yo hice pero por accidente y perfeccione cuando cuide a Naruto en la otra versión del mundo ninja…Hmmm que flojera seguir con esta fachada quiero llegar rápido a la asignación de equipo y poder dar muestra de mi verdadero poder y poder hacer pagar a la familia Namikaze.-_pensó el cuándo una voz profunda familiar le hablo.

-**hmp… que bueno que no quieres aprendes esa técnica del maldito Yondaime-**le dijo con irritación.

-_oh, Kazumi-chan, pensé que estabas dormida con eso que no me has hablado desde hace un buen tiempo.-_le pregunto el a la voz, que resultaba ser el Kyubi no Yoko, quizás se preguntaran como se conocen, bueno la manera resumida es que el día en que ella y Roy fueron puesto en el cuerpo de Naruto, se conocieron, al principio no se llevaban bien pero como estaban atados al fragmento de alma que quedaba en el cuerpo de Naruto, tuvieron que soportarse y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron siendo amigos, así que Roy le conto su historia, como murió su familia, la guerra en la otra dimensión y como era el caballero de shinigami, decir que el Kyubi se quedó impresionado por su historia, principalmente porque él sabía lo que significa perder lo más importante para él su familia, su primer amor y muchos amigos y colegas, algo que ni ella había experimentado, claro Rikudo Sennin era como un padre para ella y sus hermanas y le dolió cuando murió, pero el dolor de Roy era mayor al suyo, así que después de eso se empezaron a llevar mejor tanto así que le dijo su nombre, y lo más sorprendente para ella es que no estaba ni un poco sorprendido, le pregunto por qué y le dijo, "ya me lo suponía" y se encogió de hombros.

-**estaba, pero tu maldita actuación de chico cabeza hueca y gritón me despertó-**le dijo con un rubor un poco tenue porque era el único de sus carceleros que le agregaba -chan a su nombre, ek, era el único humano aparte de su padre que la trato bien.

-_maa~~maa~~ Kazumi-chan, hoy es el último día de mi fachada, luego verán el verdadero rostro de Naruto Uzumaki o mejor dicho Roy Picazzo he… hahahaHAHAHAHA todos sufrirán por lo que le hicieron a Naruto, pero no matare ni lastimare a nadie, solos los humillare son tan culo orgullosos que eso les dolerá más que cualquier otra cosa que les haga…hahahaha…-_reía mentalmente haciendo que Kazumi tuviera una gota de sudor estilo anime, además de ignorar la presencia de sus dos hermanas.

Konoka y Ariana estaban teniendo un mástil, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron un destello amarillo, seguido de dos rubias con apariencias similares, solo que la más pequeña tenia mechones de cabello de color blanco el susodicho estaba emocionado mientras que el mayor le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Ariana, hermana gemelo de Arashi, poseía un cuerpo similar al de su madre, Kushina. Ella tiene el pelo color rojo hasta los hombros con raíces rubias que enmarcaban su rostro con los ojos azules y una que parecía exactamente igual que sus padres. Vestía una camiseta manga larga negra con el remolino Uzumaki decorando las mangas y un chaleco Jounin sobre él y spandexes negros.

La más joven desconocida hermana gemela de Naruto, para ellos. Tenía el pelo largo rubio oscuro, del mismo color de su padre, con una banda atada en el cabello en una cola de caballo. Llevaba medias de red debajo de una blusa amarilla sin mangas y una mini falda negra que caía sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Oni-san!-chillo konoka y salió disparada a su hermano mayor con un abrazo, sin embargo la otra Namikaze no se veía tan contenta.

-"_oh por supuesto, Arashi haría eso, utiliza la técnica legendaria de papa en todas parte desde que lo aprendió. Por eso la gente ya lo está alabando como el retorno del __**senko kiiroi**__ "-_pensó irritada. Entonces noto a su compañero, que resultó ser Naruto. Algunas veces lo veía por las calles solo y estaba triste, la forma en la que los aldeanos trataban al huérfano.

-¡Yo!, konoka-ojou, Ariana-sama.-saludo respetuosamente Naruto, era parte del engaño y miraba principalmente a Ariana, ella siempre lo miro cuando estaba solo y con hambre y nunca movió un dedo para él, así que ella está en la lista de personas que nunca iba a perdonar.

-mou, ya te dije que no me llames así.-dijo konoka asiendo un mohín tierno.

-y yo se sigo contestando eres la hija del hombre que admiro "_y odio_" más, así que resígnate a que te llame así, aun si fueras mi hermana, no te dejaría de llamar así.-dijo Naruto tirando la indirecta, notando que a Arashi le afecto.-por mucho que te duela, aunque tengo odio y admiración a ese hombre por un cierto motivo, no puedo dejar que sus hijos carguen con sus pecados.-dijo tirando los dados al juego, esperando la reacción de los presentes.

Arashi se incomodó y preocupo, mientras que konoka y Ariana no sabían de qué hablaba, pero cuando le iban a preguntar "Naruto" cambio de tema y desvió el asunto, aprovechando eso Arashi hablo.

-Hey Hime.- Arashi dijo cariñosamente konoka dándole un beso en la frente.- ¿quieres quemar algo de energía antes de ir a la academia?-

-Uh-huh, ya que siempre estás ocupado trabajando decidí preguntarle al larguero Ariana, y ella aceptó-dijo Konoka ignorando el deslumbramiento de Ariana antes de continuar.-Así que ¿quieres caminar conmigo a la Academia?-

-En realidad, yo estaba escoltando a Naruto aquí antes de ir a la academia. Pero también puede llevarte demasiado a menos que Ariana…-

-Eh, sí si derecha, puede llevarla con usted, tengo que terminar mi sueño de belleza". Ariana dijo bostezando. -Diviértete konoka, adiós Naruto-kun.-dijo antes de que dejo en un shushin.

_"Bueno, al menos tienen algo en común"_ Arashi pensó divertido por el amor común de dormir de Ariana y Naruto.-Bueno, ya que estábamos aquí que pueda terminar su mástil Konoka. ¿Y tú qué Naruto?-

-Oh, yo sólo voy a hacer mi habitual rutina de calentamiento, ustedes seguir adelante debo hacer cuando ustedes terminar.- Naruto dijo proceder a iniciar en sus cinco kilómetros de calentamiento, aunque originalmente él podía correr mucho más que eso y hacer mucho más de lo que deja ver, pero su cuerpo adolecente no está físicamente apto para sus pequeños ejercicios de calentamientos.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar Hime.-Arashi dijo Konoka ya listos en su posición.

-Ya estoy en eso Onii-san.- dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Durante la hora siguiente Naruto completó sus trote de cinco kilómetros, sus cien mil abdominales, desde cinco hasta cien saltos en cuclillas y luego procedió a hacer cien clones de sombra (para disgusto de Konoka) para entrenar con él y recuperar su control de chakra que perdió por la increíblemente ridículas reservar que tenía Naruto, eso y mandar a escondidas a clones para entrenar con su rayo negro y la manipulación de agua y fuego. Finalmente se logró dispersar todos ellos, perfeccionando la formación taijutsu que le dio kakashi eso lo puso a la par de una de Chunnin, pero su estilo original era mucho más fuerte, pero tenía que aparentar, además de que por fin su manipulación de agua había llegado al nivel de Nidaime Hokage teorizando descubrió que el Nidaime no usaba al 100% manipulación del agua, sino también la del aire, era como querer hacer hielo pero en lugar de ser 50/50 era 75% de agua y 25% de aire, era prácticamente volver el vapor de aire de gas a liquido por medio del frio, así que después de prueba y error lo logro y solo gastaba un poco más de chakra que hacerlo con los sellos de mano, pero eso se compensaba con la rapidez de ejecutarlas. Mientras eso hacia volteo a ver a sus "hermanos" y observo que Konoka no estaba teniendo suerte con Arashi.

-**Futon: Twist Cylone**- Konoka comenzó gira rápidamente y cayó sobre Arashi, o mejor dicho, su clon de sombra que tenía una expresión de aburrimiento y esquivó el ataque. Konoka volvió sus pies jadeando obviamente llegando al final de sus reservas de chakra, pero todavía tenía un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. -¡No he terminado todavía nii-san! ¡Voy a terminar esto ahora!-

El verdadero Arashi estaba escondido detrás de un ejemplar prestado de Icha-Icha de Kakashi. Después de ser hostigado constante, Arashi finalmente cedió y decidió leer una página antes de caer víctima y convertirse en adicto a la serie Icha-Icha. Sólo esperaba que su madre o hermanas no se enteraran, y se estremeció pensando especialmente si su madre encontró. Con un suspiro se puso el libro a un lado y le mostró detrás Konoka bloquear ambos brazos detrás de la espalda antes de que pudiera comenzar sellos de formación.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Konoka y estoy orgulloso de ti, pero eso es suficiente. Usted no quiere a desmayar cuando llegue a la academia, ¿verdad?-Arashi bromeó.

-¡Ne me puedes dejar ir, puedo hacer esto! ¡Yo estaba a punto de hacer el jutsu Suiton que kaa-san me enseñó!-Konoka gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre de Arashi, pero fue en vano.

Arashi luego soltó los brazos y luego la besó en la frente.

-Confía en mí Hime lo hiciste muy bien, ahora vamos a esperar a Naruto y luego partimos voy.-

Konoka cayó en las garras de su hermano. -Bueno, yo estoy un poco cansada...-dijo konoka evidentemente agotado. Arashi se rió, y le dijo a Konoka.-Pero Naruto sólo tenía su pequeña locura entrenamientos luego tuvo un spa-ring cien kage Bushin, ¿cómo puede incluso caminar después de eso? ¿Cómo puede incluso hacer kage Bushin?- Konoka dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Uhh bueno...-trataba de explicar Arashi.

-¡hombre lo que es un gran entrenamiento! ¡Me siento completamente rejuvenecido!- Naruto exclamó, sin camisa y brillante de sudor.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te importa que hay damas presentes?- Arashi dijo divertido.

-hahahaha lo siento." Naruto dijo entonces procedió a poner su camisa.

-¿No estás cansado en absoluto?-Konoka preguntó mirándolo jadeante, con las manos en las rodillas, impresionada por la energía de Naruto.

-Uh, no realmente, esto es por lo general mi rutina de calentamiento. Pero, si lo desea, puede unirse a mí por mi verdadero entrenamiento.-Naruto ofrecido. Konoka apenas se estremeció y se negó.-Gracias Naruto, pero me quedo con mi rutina normal en humanos.- Naruto se tensó por un momento, realmente, aun con su fuerte voluntad, ese tipo de palabras lo hería, pero se dio cuenta de que era un cumplido. Él sólo tenía la mano detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa idiota, que era sincera, se había vuelto sensible a ese tipo de afecto después de no recibir nada en 15 años de vida, bueno la de Naruto.

-Bueno, si los niños están listos Creo que es hora de irnos. Ya que sólo puede tomar uno a la vez te llevaré Konoka primero y luego volveré por ti Naruto.- Arashi dijo

Desapareciendo en un destello amarillo que se había ido por unos cinco segundos y luego reapareció además de Naruto.

-¿listo Naruto-kun?-

Tomando una respiración profunda, Naruto dijo.-estoy listo-.

Llegaron frente al edificio de la Academia de Naruto una vez aterrizó en el suelo, esta vez de bruces.

-Jeje lo siento Naruto, podrás obtener el cuelgue de ella.- Arashi dijo ayudando a levantarse.

-Bueno, parece que hay algunas cosas que usted no puede manejar.- dijo Konoka con una sonrisa.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.- Naruto dijo que ver un poco de suciedad que queda en la parte posterior del Konoka. Ella resopló cuando se sacudió rápidamente.

Riéndose Arashi dijo.-Bueno, yo te veré en casa Konoka, más tarde Naruto.- y luego desapareció en un destello de color amarillo.

Naruto y Konoka se quedó allí por un tiempo antes de que Naruto dijo.-Creo que deberíamos entrar.-

-Uh, sí me parece bien.- Konoka dijo.

Konoka había estado viéndolo mucho recientemente. Además de sus travesuras habituales y gritos, ella comenzó a tomar en su apariencia. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Arashi y hasta su difunto padre. Su cara y que era el único rubia (además de la de Yamanaka por supuesto) y que tiene el pelo de punta como su hermano y su padre añadió que el parecido, pero ahora tenía unos mechones blancos y su cabello caía como si este fuera perezoso. Él era guapo, pero ella no se siente atraída por él, extrañamente, sería como salir con su hermano. Ella plantear esto en la cena con su madre.

Dentro de la sala de clase a todo el mundo ya estaba allí. Konoka ocupa el asiento a lado de su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuga.

-Hey Hinata-chan.- Konoka saludó sentado.

-H-Hola Konoka-chan.- Hinata dijo tímidamente robar una mirada a Naruto antes de mirar hacia abajo.

Konoka se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante las payasadas de Hinata. El Namikaze eran buenos amigos con el clan Hyuga, y Konoka y Hinata eran los mejores amigos, siempre y cuando se acordaba todavía Hinata siempre fue tímido. No es que le importara, era quien era, Konoka sólo deseaba que ser un poco más explícito.

Naruto sentó junto a sus dos buenos amigos Inuzuka Kiba y Shikamaru Nara, con Choji Akimichi sentado al lado de Shikamaru.

-Hola chicos.- Dijo Naruto sentado junto a Kiba.

-¡Hey Naruto!- Kiba saludó, Akamaru en la parte superior de su cabeza gritó en reconocimiento.

-Buenos días.- dijo Shikamaru perezosamente antes de ir a dormir.

-Sup Naruto.- Choji dijo comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Kami Naruto, tienes que hacer ejercicio antes de venir aquí cada vez, nadie más lo puede notar, pero tengo que aguantarlo.- Kiba dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Jeje mi culpa.- dijo Naruto con una expresión tímida.

Dos filas en un grupo de chicas como Sakura Haruno y Yamanaka Ino rodearon Uchiha Sasuke que estaba ignorando por completo a ellos mirando al frente.

-Tsch es patético cómo tantas chicas puede desmayarse durante un chico, Hinata ¿verdad?- Konoka dijo.

-Oh, u-uh yeah.- Hinata dijo, obviamente, soñar despierto acerca de Naruto. Konoka suspiró y sacudió la cabeza al enamoramiento obvio de Hinata con Naruto.

Iruka entró en la clase y se establecieron.

-¡Buenos días clase! Me siento orgulloso de ver todo lo que han pasado con éxito los cuatro años de la academia y se convirtió en Gennin. Ahora que está todo shinobi oficial de la aldea que dará a conocer los equipos". Iruka anunciado.

Todo el mundo estaba murmurando en anticipación. Todos los fans de Sasuke chicas estaban orando para que ellos estarían en el mismo equipo con él. Konoka esperaba no estar en el mismo equipo con polla atascado. Shikamaru se preguntaba por qué estaba aún en esto.

Todos los equipos son anunciados hasta...

-Equipo de siete serán de Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y...-

Ino, Sakura y el resto de los fans chicas están conteniendo el aliento.

-…Konoka Namikaze.-hubieron varios quejidos y sueños rotos que dieron antes de Iruka siguió adelante.

-Su Jounin-sensei será Kakashi Hatake -

Hinata tenía el corazón roto que no iba a estar en el mismo equipo que su amor, pero estaba decidido todavía. Konoka estaba furioso por haber sido asociado con el teme, aunque tuvo el consuelo de que Naruto también estaba allí. Sasuke continuó cavilando, sin darse cuenta de nada.

Los equipos habituales están emparejados y los jonins satisfacer sus equipos.

Equipo 7 agrupados cuando kakashi apareció en un shushin sobre ellos.

-Nos vemos en la azotea.-

Desapareciendo, el equipo hizo lo mismo y estaba en los tejados.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no empezamos con las presentaciones? - Cuando nadie intensificado Kakashi suspiró y dijo.-Bueno, ¿qué te parece romper el hielo?, Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, Jounin de la aldea de la hoja oculta y me gusta nada además de la serie de libros Icha-Icha. Mis sueños y aspiraciones son ninguno de sus negocios.-

Naruto y Konoka de sudor cayó antes de que Konoka habló.-Mi nombre es Konoka Namikaze, me gusta el ramen, mi familia, y la formación. Mis sueños y aspiraciones para convertirse en una poderosa Kunoichi para este pueblo.-

Kakashi asintió satisfecho mirando a Naruto. -Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen (kakashi sonrió y Konoka se asombró) el entrenamiento, la brisa que hay en el monumento Hokage, conocer gente diferente y una persona muy especial para mí. Mis sueños y aspiraciones para convertirse en Hokage y proteger este pueblo y querido para mí y mi objetivo es hacer pagar a unas personas por hacerme algo imperdonable-dijo lo último con tono sobrio y dejando escapar una 1/32 parte de su verdadera intensión asesina, que era tan alta como un Chunnin bajo eso deja imaginar que tan alta es su K.I.

-Hn, ¿un dobe como tú?- Sasuke murmuro pero por dentro estaba un poco incómodo por la intensión asesina que Naruto dejo salir, kakashi por otro lado estaba asombrado y preocupado por la forma en que Naruto dijo lo último y el susodicho tenía una marca de vena apareciendo en su cabeza de Naruto iba a responderle pero kakashi lo interrumpió -¿Y Sasuke?-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no me gusta nada, mis sueños y aspiraciones, así no tengo ninguno sino para vengar a mi clan y matar a un hombre.- Sasuke dijo antes de volver a su forma emo… de nuevo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de kakashi continuó. -Bueno, ahora que tenemos que salir del camino, nos encontramos en tres campos de entrenamiento mañana a las 7:30 para una prueba de iniciación poco, y no comer el desayuno.-

Kakashi dejo en un shushin y luego sasuke hizo lo mismo en breve.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estoy atascado en el mismo equipo que teme.- dijo Naruto malhumorado, si saber porque "sasuke" sigue actuando…pero de nuevo sería un hipócrita si le reclamara algo ya que el mismo es una personalidad fachada.

-Eso hace dos de nosotros.-Konoka dicho y los dos se rieron.

Se miraron el uno al otro y Konoka estudió los ojos de Naruto, que eran los mismos ojos azules como sus madres, incluso la misma cara...

-uh tengo algo en la cara Konoka-chan.- Naruto preguntó nerviosamente, ella empezaba a sospechar de su apariencia, ya que se parecía mucho a Minato en el cabello y tenía la cara de Kushina.

Konoka rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y dijo.-Lo siento Naruto estaba pensando en algo.- Entonces tuvo una idea y preguntó.-Naruto ¿te gustaría cenar a mi casa esta noche? Sabes te conocen como compañeros de equipo.- Con un ligero rubor esperanza de que no lo tomaría como una oferta para una cita.

Naruto, por supuesto, no lo hizo, pero quedé muy sorprendido. _–"No creo que haya sido pedido a cenar, o incluso a través de la casa de alguien, después de todo soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi…además no quiero ver a Kushina ni la familia completa de Naruto",_ Pensó Naruto.

-Uh, no puedo tengo que... bueno, tal vez la próxima vez, ¡nos vemos!- Naruto dijo mientras salió del lugar.

Konoka se quedó allí un poco aturdido. ¿Naruto miedo de ella o algo así? Ahora que lo pienso de ella apenas le vio fuera de la escuela y sabía que en realidad no tenía ningún amigo. Recordó el día antes cuando todos los niños obtuvieron su hitai-ate, los padres y las familias estaban allí felicitando a ellos. También recordó a Naruto solitario sentado en un columpio bajo un árbol mirando en la tristeza. Se dio cuenta de que los otros padres estaban mirando y murmurando, algunas palabras palabras de "bastardo" y "demonio". Konoka estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió un asesino masivo intento de llenar el área, al parecer alguien estaba escuchando también. Su madre estaba mirando hacia abajo con los puños apretados. Las otras personas se alejó de ella, pero ella levantó la vista cambiando sus expresiones a una falsa sonrisa dulce diciendo -Lo siento que me acabo de acordar que me olvidé de una cazuela en el horno.- Entonces agarró la mano de Konoka y la llevó lejos, con Arashi y Ariana siguiendo su ejemplo con miradas confusas. Ella miró brevemente a Naruto con una mirada triste y siguió caminando.

_-"mama tiene que saber algo, y voy a obtener respuestas.",_ Dijo Konoka a sí misma y se marchó.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, enterrado detrás de una montaña de papeleo. Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Hiruzen estaba pensando en dejar un clon de sombra y abandonando a una casa de baños cuando un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hokage-sama a Kakashi Hatake está aquí para verte.-Su secretaria le informó.

Hiruzen suspiró, así que fue un alivio temporal de los trámites. -Déjalo entrar- Hiruzen dijo.

Kakashi se admitió y se puso delante Hiruzen.

-¿Puedo ayudarle a Kakashi-san?-

-Sólo tengo una pregunta, referente a mi equipo Gennin.- Kakashi preguntó.

-Ah, yo sabía que iba a llegar a esto, y ¿qué es?- Hiruzen preguntó encendiendo su pipa.

-Bueno, yo he tratado de tomar en equipos Gennin, ninguno conocer a mis expectativas. Pero este equipo, no me cabe duda que son dignos de mis expectativas, pero el problema radica en su composición química.-

-Ya veo, así que sé que lo hizo a propósito. No porque Sasuke fue el novato del año, Naruto ser el segundo al último (Shikamaru ser culo último supuesto, perezoso) Konoka ser la mejor Kunoichi. No hay un método en mi locura y que son un componente principal en todo esto.- Hiruzen dijo que sopla un anillo de humo.

-Hmmm yo sabía que me ponía Naruto, Sasuke y Konoka pero todos estar en el mismo equipo, sólo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.- Kakashi dijo con una mirada lejana.

-Bueno, esto es una gran oportunidad para eso Kakashi. ¿Usted no tiene una, sino dos de los legados de su sensei?, ¿no es suficiente? Usted todavía tiene la oportunidad de continuar mentor de Naruto, así como aprovechar el potencial enorme de Konoka. Hiruzen dijo.

-No hay duda de que el potencial está ahí, pero ¿de dónde viene Sasuke encajar en todo esto?- Kakashi preguntó.

-Así que usted debe saber por experiencia personal, que no me recuerdas a un antiguo prodigio cierto qu-

-¿Soy yo? Muy bien, supongo.- Kakashi suspiró.

-Kakashi Naruto no sólo es necesario, Sasuke también lo hace. El consejo ha estado presionando a mí tener que enfocar todo lo que la formación en Sasuke, dejando fuera específicamente a Naruto. Aunque, por supuesto, esto no va a suceder. Te necesito para no pasar sólo en las enseñanzas de Minato a Naruto y Konoka, sino también su propio Sasuke. Me temo que Itachi le ha dañado y lo puso en el camino recto del vengador-. Hiruzen dijo exhalando humo.

Kakashi pensó en ello y luego se sentó frente a Sarutobi. -Tienes razón, veo algo de mí mismo en Sasuke, aunque creo que el que ha de abrirse paso hacia Sasuke no soy yo, pero Naruto. Una vez que se forma un enlace con él, será difícil dejar que ir. Sólo espero que pueda hacer todo lo que pueda estar a la altura de las expectativas Minato-sensei.-dijo el ciclope, estuvo dudoso de decir lo que Naruto dijo de hacer pagar a los que le hicieron algo imperdonable pero mejor dejo deslizar eso por esta ocasión.

-Tengo fe absoluta en ti kakashi, además ¿qué tipo de Hokage sería yo si no lo hiciera? Ahora necesito un descanso de todo este papeleo, así que me voy a tomar una siesta, informar a mi secretaria ¿no?- Hiruzen preguntó sacando su pipa.

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama.- dijo Kakashi con un lazo de la cabeza antes de salir.

-Sólo espero que todo salga bien al final, pero de alguna manera costumbre. El mundo es cruel para todos, especialmente para la toma de Minato que fuera demasiado pronto. Por favor, siga velando sobre su familia.- Hiruzen dijo mientras se ponía su sombrero sobre su cara Hokage y se durmió.

_**Compuesto Namikaze**_

Kushina Namikaze tarareaba para sí misma mientras terminaba la cena. Hace más o menos una hora, Ariana y Konoka llegaron a casa. Kushina besó a su hija menor en la cabeza y le preguntó cómo era su día. Ella le respondió que estaba bien y ella fue asigna a su equipo. Cuando se le preguntó quién era su sensei, ella respondió que era Kakashi, al que Kushina dio una sonrisa al ver que el estudiante de Minato fue asignado por el anciano a llevar a su hija, aunque ella no se sorprendió. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de sus compañeros de equipo, dijo Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina podía ver alguna dificultad en esa asociación, y después de vacilar un poco le dijo que Naruto Uzumaki también.

Kushina casi dejó caer los platos que ella estaba a punto de ponerse sobre la mesa antes de Ariana corrió y la ayudó, le preguntó si estaba bien, pero Kushina parecía estar en un sueño. Por eso es que algo parecía estar apagado sobre Konoka, ella debe haber estado reconstruyendo juntos, aunque se espera que se equivocara. Konoka y Naruto, dos hermanos y una hermana gemelos estaban en el mismo equipo. De repente sintió una mezcla de sentimientos de júbilo y alivio de la difusión a través de su cuerpo.

Ella hizo una nota mental para agradecer personalmente al anciano. Este cambio de actitud repentino de su madre no pasó desapercibida por Ariana y konoka que se miraban el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros. Se sentaron en el momento justo que vieron un destello amarillo del exterior y la puerta se abrió mostrando al hijo más grande de Kushina.

-Wow estoy cansado, gracias a Kami llegué justo a tiempo para la cena.- Arashi dijo. Se quitó la máscara, entró en el comedor para ver a su mujer tres favoritos en el mundo. – buenas noche mi señoritas, ¡estoy en casa!- Arashi anuncio, por lo que las tres dejaron caer una gota de sudor por eso.

-Baka, como si el Hiraishin no ya nos advierten.- Ariana dijo con evidente irritación.

-Tch, hola a ti también sol." Arashi dijo Kushina besos en la mejilla y dar Konoka un abrazo. También le dio un tirón a Ariana y corrió rápidamente a su asiento antes de que pudiera tomar represalias.

Kushina sólo suspiró y dijo.-Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, vamos a comer.-y procedieron a arrasar con su comida.

-Así ¿qué estás trabajando horas extras shi esta noche?-Preguntó Kushina

-No, me decidí a tomar la noche libre para ponerse al día en mi sueño. Hokage-sama estuvo de acuerdo y se ofreció a dar el día libre mañana. Le puede tardar hasta en eso.- Respondió Arashi.

-Tiene razón, cada shinobi sabe que estás consiguiendo ocho horas es crucial.- Ariana dijo solemnemente. Después de todo, ella y todas las personas en el pueblo sabía lo valiosa su sueño era para ella. Y si alguien, además de Kushina y Konoka, lo interrumpe, iba a aprender de eso, Arashi lo hizo de la manera difícil.

-Oh, yo he estado escondidas en pequeñas siestas de gato de vez en cuando, pero lo suficiente de mi falta de sueño. Así Konoka, Kakashi me dice ¿qué es piensas de tu nuevo sensei eh?"-Arashi dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, se siente bien tener un amigo de la familia como mi sensei, a pesar de que es un pervertido en eso.- Todo el mundo se rió de conocida perversidad abierto del copy-nin antes de que Konoka continuara. -Pero no voy a dejar que se interponen en el camino de mi formación, y sé que Kakashi-kun se siente de la misma manera.- Konoka terminado.

-Bueno, ¿qué piensas? ¿Está lista para la prueba de iniciación? Kakashi parece pensar que ustedes podrían ser el primer equipo, pero va a ser nada fácil- dijo Arashi.

-Oh, yo no voy a dejar que las meras palabras me intimidan, ¡soy un Namikaze después de todo!- Konoka dijo con orgullo. Todo el mundo sonrió ante eso antes Konoka continuó en un tono preocupado.-Aunque Kakashi-kun dijo que no comer el desayuno antes de la prueba.-

-Eh, no te preocupes por eso Hime, que está tratando de entrar en su cabeza. Sólo tiene un desayuno ligero, confía en mí que todavía estarás bien.- Arashi dijo

-Gracias nii-san.- Konoka dijo antes de entrar en una profunda reflexión.

La mesa del comedor estaba tranquilo, lo cual era inusual, ya Konoka normalmente estaría hablando de su día, cotilleando sobre sus compañeros de clase, se quejan de la Hyuga tímido y ataques a que "Uchiha-teme". Pero algo parecía estar molestando mientras ella permanecía en silencio. Finalmente ella habló.

-Kaa-san, necesito preguntarte algo acerca de algo que me ha estado molestando todo el día de hoy.- Konoka pido a su madre.

-Por supuesto, querida.- Kushina dijo con una mirada preocupada.

-Bueno, es mi compañero de equipo, Naruto Uzumaki.-

Kushina tensó ante eso y lo hizo Arashi, a pesar de que estaba mirando hacia su plato, de repente encontrando su comida a ser la cosa más interesante del mundo. Ariana, curioso miró al tanto de ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa, querida?- Kushina le pidió la tensión evidente en su voz.

-Bueno, en el pasado realmente no he notado Naruto-kun tanto. Era conocido como el fuerte de boca payaso de la clase, que por lo general era el último lugar en todo lo que hicimos, junto a Shikamaru por supuesto. He notado algo diferente sobre él en estos últimos meses. Hoy cuando tuvimos las presentaciones del equipo le preguntó durante la cena y parecía nervioso e hizo una excusa desesperado por salir de allí. Pero ese no es el punto, me llevé una muy buena mirada en él hoy. Me di cuenta de lo que era extraño que él sea el único con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, además de Arashi en el pueblo. Su pelo de punta es la misma que nii-san y de oto-san de. Él clase de tiene la misma cara que la nuestra también. Me preguntaba qué significa todo esto, y si usted sabe algo acerca de este Kaa-san. "Konoka dijo, decidido a conseguir una respuesta directa.

"_Kuso ahora incluso Konoka también se dio cuenta_". Pensó Kushina. A pesar de que quería con todo corazón para decirles, que no podía.

_**Flashback hace siete años**_

-Espera, ¡No pueden entrar ahí sin una cita Kushina-san!-

-¡Fuera de mi camino Hamuko!- Kushina dijo con impaciencia.

Carga en Kushina estaba delante del Sandaime, con los brazos cruzados mientras ella miró al anciano Hokage.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama! Intenté detenerla, pero el Anbu parecía demasiado miedo a hacer cualquier cosa, si quieres te…-

-Está bien Hamuko Yo me encargo de esto, cierra la puerta. Hiruzen dijo con un suspiro de quitarse el sombrero.

-H-Hai Hokage-sama.- Hamuko dijo con una mirada nerviosa a Kushina antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Alguna privacidad de momento, comadreja y toro.- Hiruzen dijo a sus dos Anbu oculta que asintió con la cabeza y luego parpadeó lejos.

Creando una barrera a prueba de sonido jutsu para evitar que los escucharan, Hiruzen hablo -Kushina bien, ¿qué puede hacer por ti?- Estaba a punto de encender su pipa antes de recordar que no le gustaba eso y rápidamente guardó distancia.

-Usted debe conocer al hombre viejo, no sé por qué me acabo de dar cuenta ahora.- Dijo mirando a Hiruzen que empezó a sudar un poco menos de esa mirada. -Tomé Konoka al patio de recreo, cuando lo vi allí. Estaba jugando en el parque infantil con arena por sí mismo. Obviamente los otros padres no querían que sus hijos jugando con el demonio.- Kushina escupieran la palabra antes de continuar. -Fue entonces que me miraba me di cuenta. Él se veía exactamente como Minato había a su edad, a excepción de su cara, que era mi cara.-

Hiruzen se tensó, pero dejó Kushina continuó. -Yo fui al orfanato que lo crio y exigió saber cuál es su apellido. Parecían desesperados por mantener esta información en secreto, por lo exprimió fuera de ellos y encontré su partida de nacimiento. Vi que tenía mi apellido. De lo que todos hacen clic para mí. El pobre niño que Minato selló al demonio nació en ese día, el mismo día que di a luz a mi hija y mi hijo ahora "fallecido".- Las lágrimas formaron en el ojo de la Kushina y rodaron por su rostro, pero ella no les hizo caso. -Ahora que ya sé la respuesta, pero yo sólo tengo que escucharlo de ti porque sé que Minato le dijo a sus últimos deseos.- Kushina dijo lágrimas goteando en el suelo.

Hiruzen sintió que su dolor de corazón en el lugar antes que él. Sabía que Kushina ya se enteró. -Pues de nada sirve esconder ahora. Sí, si quieres saberlo Kushina es tu hijo, el hermano gemelo de Konoka-chan no murió la noche del ataque Kyuubi. Él es Naruto Uzumaki.-

De repente Kushina estaba temblando de rabia, con la intención asesina rodando fuera de ella. Hiruzen se estremeció ligeramente al este antes de que ella se limitara a preguntar.- ¿por qué?-. Era evidente que quería decir algo más pero no podía, emoción constricción su juicio.

Hiruzen suspiró, -Kushina, era el deseo de Minato que esto sucediera.- Kushina rápidamente miró hacia arriba y Hiruzen continuó antes de que pudiera interrumpir.-Minato tenía muchos enemigos, es decir, de Iwa. Sé lo que vas a decir Kushina, todavía estaría a salvo con usted y usted tiene razón, si era un niño ordinario, Mira Kushina había apenas cualquier momento y Minato tuvo que tomar una decisión. Él no podía obligar a la carga a los otros padres, y esto tenía que hacerse en un recién nacido para asegurar un sello más fuerte. Tenía que decidir entre Konoka y Naruto, y eligió Naruto. Lo hizo con el corazón encogido conocer el tipo de vida que tendría y las dificultades que tendría que soportar. Pero si hay algo que estaba seguro de, era que tenía fe absoluta en su propia sangre, y sabía que si alguien podía manejar esta carga, sería Naruto.-

Kushina se calmó por ahora, pero estaba desesperada. -Pero Hiruzen ¡él es mi bebé! Sé que Minato estaba mirando por su seguridad, ¡pero Naruto estará a salvo conmigo! ¿Y qué si Minato aún tiene enemigos Iwa que lo dañarían?, ellos han estado tratando de hacer eso para mí y mi familia durante años, pero no pueden. No con el pueblo y la mayoría de los clanes para apoyarme. Usted tiene guardias Anbu protegen constantemente el compuesto, y usted debe saber que Minato hizo virtualmente imposible entrar sin consentimiento. -Dijo Kushina ojos fijos ahora.

-Minato pensado eso Kushina, pero hay que pensar en el hecho de que es un Jinchuriki. Él ya atrae la atención de los habitantes del pueblo y por eso le asigno un poco de mi Anbu más confiable, incluso Kakashi, para cuidarlo. Minato pedido que vea Naruto como el héroe que realmente es, pero por desgracia eso es lejos de la realidad con los aldeanos. Él todavía tiene el abuso y los intentos de asesinato de los aldeanos y los shinobi igual. A pesar de que he hecho su condición de una S-clasificados secreta clase castigado con la muerte, que aún está lejos de ser segura. Él también atraerá la atención de las afueras del pueblo, si el hecho de que se lleva el Kyuubi llega a oídos no deseados. Minato no quería que este peligro sobre ti y el Kushina familia. Claro que tienen un montón de ayuda aquí en el pueblo, pero atraería más atención innecesaria. El consejo fue el único que otros sepan de esto. Homura y Koharu querían sobre todo su muerte. Danzo quería adoptar a Naruto y convertirlo en un arma. Tuve para asegurarse de que nadie adoptaría a tomar ventaja, por lo que le coloca en un orfanato para criarlo.- Hiruzen explico.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Kushina dijo con una expresión de derrota.

-Minato pidió que la verdadera herencia de Naruto no será revelado hasta que cumpla 16 años. Él debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar a sí mismo, así que hasta entonces tengo que pedirle que mantenga en secreto hasta entonces.- dijo Hiruzen

-¿Y si no lo hago?- Kushina desafió.

-Esto es un secreto S-clasificado que es-

-¿Me estás amenazando viejo?- Kushina dijo que su ira poco a poco comienza a volver.

-No Kushina, esto es lo que Minato quería.- Hiruzen dijo simplemente.

Kushina tenía una expresión de dolor y parecía atascado. Hiruzen luego se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a Kushina abrazándola.

Al principio, ella se tensó y se disponía a resistir, pero no pudo resistir y se vino abajo. Ella rompió a llorar, derramando su corazón y alma y diciendo que era una mala madre por esto.

-Tonterías Kushina, que se encarga de esto mejor que nadie lo hubiera hecho.- Él dijo que continuar consolarla.

-P-pero ¿y si yo trato de r-recuperar, y se niega?- Kushina dijo que su cara todavía enterrada en el hombro de Hiruzen.

Hiruzen separó suavemente de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. -No puedo prometer nada, pero sé que de alguna manera que todo saldrá bien al final. Él pueda crecer a despreciar todo alrededor de él o ella para heredar su fuerza de voluntad y la compasión de Minato. Creo que el segundo escenario se jugará. Será difícil para él para formar lazos y no puede llegar a aceptar que usted y la familia en primer lugar. Pero finalmente él y nunca dejar que esos lazos se vayan. -

Kushina sólo snif y lo aceptó, con la esperanza de Hiruzen haría bien…estaban tan equivocados.

-Ahora, ¿puedo confiar en ti Kushina? ¿Se puede tener fe en el plan de Minato? ¿Puedes poner tu fe en su hijo a salir lo mejor?- Preguntó Hiruzen.

-Puedo Hiruzen, gracias.-Ella dijo secándose las lágrimas. -Pero voy a empezar a mirar hacia fuera para él y ver su progreso.- Terminó con severidad la espera de Hiruzen para protestar, pero él se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa divertida. -Y también ¿que si alguien se entera de esto? Tengo la sensación de que mis hijos pueden notar esto y empezar a hacer preguntas.- Kushina dijo

-Si alguien debería saber que no te preocupes, tengo un sello puesto en este pueblo que activará y alertar a mí si esto sucediera. Voy a dejar en blanco la información de sus recuerdos. En cuanto a sus hijos, así que dejo a ti -. Hiruzen dijo con una sonrisa.

Suspirando Kushina dijo -Gracias Hiruzen, lo siento por todo esto.-

-No hay problema Kushina, sé que usted va a tomar la decisión correcta.- dijo Hiruzen.

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Bueno, si quieres saberlo, sí, yo sé algo acerca de este Konoka.- sugirió Kushina

Konoka ahora estaba mirando fijamente a su madre, así como Ariana. Arashi seguía mirando fijamente a su plato, aunque estaba claro todavía que escucha.

-veras, es nuestro pariente lejano.- Kushina dijo, decepcionado de que ella tuvo que mentir a su hija antes de continuar. -El director del orfanato dijo que es un Uzumaki, o un descendiente. Así que cuando tomaron Naruto no tenía un apellido, por lo que Naruto le dio su apellido y lo hizo oficial. Esto era para fines de identificación como ella no podía oficialmente adoptarlo. En cuanto a su apariencia, el pelo bien rubio y ojos azules, era un rasgo común en el clan Uzumaki.- Kushina dijo terminando su mentira, la tala de frío por dentro y esperando la reacción de su hija.

Konoka se suavizó un poco, pero era evidente que no estaba satisfecho. -Gracias kaa-san, supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta, así que estoy satisfecho por ahora.- Ella mintió.

Con la cena terminada, quitaron la mesa y ayudaron a lavar los platos. Kushina dirigió a la cama y Konoka hizo lo mismo. Arashi se retiró a su habitación y cerró la puerta justo a punto de fracaso en su cama a desmayar cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

-De acuerdo derrame, sé que ya sabe lo que está pasando.-

Al volverse vio a su hermana gemela, con los brazos cruzados, los pies tocando y que la expresión que prometía dolor si ella no consiguió lo que quería. Le irritaba que Ariana y Konoka heredaran ese rasgo de su madre.

-Jeje ¡Ariana! Mi me has asustado, yo ni siquiera creo que fuera capaz de acercarse sigilosamente a mí. ¿No crees que eran demasiado viejos para jugar de esta manera?- Arashi dijo nerviosamente con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

-¡Baka baja la voz!- Ella silbó. -Y no se trata de deslizar su manera de salir de esta. Ahora dime, ¿lo que decía mama era verdad? Creo que ella estaba mintiendo por el amor de Konoka. Y sé que sabes, mirando a la cena, todo el tiempo como si fuera uno de eso hentai carbón de Jiraiya.- Dijo ojos perforando alma de Arashi.

Arashi se ruborizó, ¿cómo lo sabía? Estaba pensando en una manera de salir de allí antes de Ariana interrumpido -Ni siquiera pienso en escapar, si lo haces te diré mamá de la selección de lectura interesante.- Ariana dijo con una sonrisa, ella lo tenía ahora.

Arashi palideció, luego suspiró él sabía que no había forma de salir de esto.

Miró a su hermano con una expresión seria. -Bien te diré lo que sé, pero esto es un secreto S-clasificado, Kakashi me lo dijo.- Arashi dijo esperando que esto disuadiría a ella. Lamentablemente no fue así como ella asintió con la cabeza con impaciencia.

-He confirmado recientemente que esto Kakashi, quien es uno de los pocos que sabe la verdad. Para responder a sus preguntas con sí, Naruto es el hermano perdido hace mucho tiempo.- Ariana se quedó sin aliento antes de continuar adelante. "También sé que papa, antes de morir pidió al anciano que todo esto se mantuvo en secreto y no se revelará hasta el decimosexto cumpleaños de Naruto. Pero eso es todo lo que sé Ariana lo juro." Dijo Arashi.

Ariana se quedó atónito sin poder decir nada durante unos segundos. A continuación, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-Así que en realidad es nuestro hermano bebé. Él no murió ese día, él todavía vive.- Ariana susurró, tratando a la palabra 'hermano pequeño' con reverencia. De pronto se volvió furioso.

-Así que ellos sabían todo este tiempo, incluso Kaa-san, ¿por qué…?-

-Ariana es por eso que tiene que ser mantenido en secreto. Confía en mí padre sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y tenemos confianza en su juicio. Sospecho que todo esto es por su seguridad.-

Ariana no dijo nada, se quedó sentada sola en la cama de Arashi luego comenzó a llorar. No pudo evitarlo. Ella nunca consiguió sobre su padre y hermano pequeño de muerte. Ahora que uno de ellos aún estaba vivo, sintió tanto alivio que no le importaba Arashi la vio así.

Arashi estaba perplejo. No podía recordar la última vez que la veía así. Probablemente la noche Konoka nació y se enteró de padre y Naruto. Suspirando quiere a su cama y se sentó aparte de Ariana.

Poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella trató de consolarla. -Hey ahora ¿qué se trata todo esto? No te preocupes lo tendremos de nuevo en unos pocos años. Además de que es más allá de su hora de acostarse, y sé lo mucho que valora su sueño.- Bromeó, incluso se esperaba un golpe en la cabeza o algo. Era incómodo ver a su hermana así.

Pero ella no, ella era vulnerable en este momento. Incluso se inclinó y gritó en su pecho, mientras que Arashi torpemente le acarició el pelo.

-Él estaba allí todo este tiempo shi. Cuando lo vi en mis instintos estaban tratando de decirme, pero lo ignoré no están dispuestos a enfrentar el dolor de una falsa esperanza. Podría haber estado ahí para él. Soy su hermana mayor, que se supone que estar allí para ayudarlo a crecer y estar allí para él. Creció y sin amor o apoyo, que podríamos haber cambiado eso. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciego a mi hermanito? -Ella dijo que dejara de llorar, pero tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos seguía oliendo.

-Ariana todos nos sentimos así. Yo, Kaa-san, incluso Kakashi-san. Me dijo que intentó adoptar él, pero el hombre de edad tuvo que rechazar. Sólo tenemos que confiar en el juicio de nii-san oto-san." Arashi dijo

Ariana sonrió, había pasado un tiempo desde que él la llamaba.

-Ahora hay que sonreír. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo, te ves hermosa cuando lo hagas. Eso es probablemente por qué usted no recibe muchas citas.-

Ariana sólo en voz baja le dio una palmada en la cabeza. -Baka-, dijo luego le dio un abrazo. -Gracias por esto shi, realmente necesitan esto, ahora puedo estar en paz.-

-Por supuesto.- Él dijo devolviendo el abrazo. Ariana se levantó y salió de la habitación preparándose para la cama.

-men lo que es un día muy largo.- Arashi dijo deslizarse en su pijama y caer rápidamente dormido.

Desconocido para ellos era alguien espiando. No se molestaron en crear una barrera porque el compuesto estaba protegido por muchos sellos de gran alcance, pero no de los que están dentro.

Konoka se apartó de la pared y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ella estaba llorando en silencio.

_-"Tengo otro hermano. Mi gemelo sobrevivió ese día y que resulta ser Naruto"-_ Pensó. De alguna manera su intuición estaba tratando de decirle eso, pero ella nunca tomó en eso. Se sentía tan feliz y aliviado por la noticia. Esto en el hecho de que Naruto era su compañero de equipo le hacía realmente feliz. Ahora estaba deseando que llegue mañana y los siguientes días, semanas, meses y años pasaría compensar el tiempo que se perdió con su hermano perdido.

_**Compuesto Uchiha**_

-¡**katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!**- Sasuke gritó formando una impresionante bola de fuego de tamaño en el cielo, viajando un tiempo considerable antes de disolverse.

-Hn no lo suficientemente bueno, Kakashi es un Jounin, el famoso kopi-nin y tengo que estar en la cima de mi juego para continuar con él.-Sasuke dijo. Estaba jadeando, humedecido de sudor. Después de la cena se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento Uchiha para obtener algún tipo de formación adicional antes del combate de mañana con sus nuevos "compañeros de equipo" contra Kakashi. Estaba a punto de empezar otra cuando una voz lo llamó.

-¡Sasu-chan es suficiente por esta noche! Vamos adentro y consiga listo para dormir, lo vas a necesitar.- Su madre llamó a Mikoto.

-Sí Kaa-san.- Sasuke volvió a llamar y se dirigió hacia el interior no sin antes.-y no me digas Sasu-chan, ¿y si alguien nos escucha?-le grito un poco preocupado.

- no hay nadie que nos escuche aquí, apropósito ve a tomar una ducha, estás empapado.- Mikoto dijo mirando fijamente por encima de él.

-Kaa-san...- Sasuke murmuró avergonzada alejamiento.

-No hay peros. Ahora dame un abrazo.- Mikoto dijo, y Sasuke con gusto obligado.

-Buenas noches Sasu-chan.- Mikoto dijo subiendo a su habitación.

- igual Kaa-san.-Sasuke respondió.

Mikoto hizo sobreprotector y extra ceñido a Sasuke. Él a su vez se convirtió en cerca de ella y sólo abrirse a ella y nadie más. Además de que era lo único que le quedaba. Esa fatídica noche de la masacre, Itachi sacrificados todos. Él salvó sólo a los niños y mujeres, y sólo aquellos que eran ex-shinobi o amas de casa.

Pero eso no importaba a Sasuke. Él iba a ser más fuerte, no importa qué y vengar a su clan y oto-san caídos. Se empezaría con Kakashi y sus compañeros tontos no se interpondrían en su camino.

-Sí Itachi, sólo tiene que esperar Voy a ser más fuerte y voy a matarte y conseguir mi venganza.- Sasuke pensó dirigirse hacia el baño.

**(Al día siguiente, 10 de abril)**

**Apartamento de Naruto.**

Naruto estaba durmiendo cuando una figura bailaba en su cama, Naruto vio el cabello rojo pálido con coletas gemelas largas como la de su Orioke no jutsu y el traje de estudiante.

-Kotori, mi kawai Imouto-dijo Naruto un poco con cansancio o enojo o gruño no es el caso es que lo dijo con pereza.

La ahora identificada Kotori paro un momento de bailar y hablo.- oh, ¿Qué ocurre, mi kawai Oni-chan?-

-¡bájate!, ¡estás pesada!-le grito, Kotori salto de él haciéndolo bajar su guardia creyendo que lo dejaría, pero la niña uso el salto para patearlo y en la boca del estómago.

-¡Gouf!-grito Naruto.

-haha, gritaste: ¡Gouf!, ¡eres un robot!-

Naruto gruño y se tapó de nuevo con su sabana ocasionando un kawai gesto de enojo de Kotori.

-¡hey! ¿Por qué te duermes de nuevo?-le grito- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Onii-chan!- le gritaba jalando la sabana.- ¡despierta!-en eso Naruto hablo.

-huye, Kotori.-dijo con voz ronca desde debajo de las sabana.

-¿eh?-

-tengo el virus de "si no duermo por lo menos 10 minutos más, le hare cosquillas a mi hermanita sin poder controlarme".-dijo con tono sombrío y más ronco.- también conocido como el virus-T.-

-¡¿qué?!- grito Kotori y se alejó un poco.

-¡huye, Kotori… mientras aun pueda controlarme!-

-pero… ¡¿Qué pasa con Onii-chan?!-pregunto nerviosa y preocupada por Naruto.

-¡olvídate de mí! Siempre y cuando estés a salvo…-dijo con tono como si se ahogara.-… ¡rápido!-

-pero entonces… ¡Onii-chan!-en eso Naruto se levantó con sus ojos cubierto por su cabello, soltó un rugido como de zombi.

Kotori grito y salió huyendo llorando del lugar, Naruto movió su cuello como el exorcista.-yare, yare.- suspiro cuando vio que ya no estaba, él se alisto y fue a la casa de Kotori.

Enfrente de su apartamento estaba una casa de 2 pisos estilo contemporáneo, era de las muchas casas que cambiaron cuando lo del riesgo de TD, vio que la puerta estaba abierta e ingreso, buscando a Kotori la encontró en el comedor que conectaba con la sala y la cocina, la vio detrás de una mesa que usaba como barricada, la pobre temblaba y lloraba murmurando.

-estoy muy asustada. El virus-T vendrá por mí.-

Naruto se deslizo por el suelo escondiéndose detrás de los muebles en eso sorprendió a Kotori haciendo correr, pero choco con la pared y la pobre buscando desesperadamente una salida lloraba de miedo, en eso Naruto decidió terminar la broma.

-relájate. Ya estoy bien.-dijo con una sonrisa perezosa.

-¿O-Onii-chan?-

-no tienes nada que temer.-dijo levantando la mano como si hiciera un juramento.- ¡soy tu amigo!

Kotori suspiro de alivio y le sonrió a Naruto, mientras Kotori miraba la tele, Naruto hacia el desayuno para los 2, en eso recordó cómo se conocieron fue cuando hace 6 años apareció el primer TD en el continente elemental en un pueblo cercano a konoha murieron más de 120 personas entre ellos los padres de Kotori, afortunadamente para ella sus padres habían pensado antes el moverse a konoha y habían comprado una casa la cual es donde Kotori vive ahora, estaba equipada con todo, Naruto la conoció porque siempre estaba sola, pero él sabía que si eran visto juntos el odio idiota de la gente también caería en Kotori así que se mantuvo en secreto su amistad y relación hermano-hermana, como su Imouto no sabía cómo cocinar, Naruto le hacia la comida mientras ella compraba las cosas, así con los años parecían hermanos de verdad, pero el sentía que había algo que estaba olvidando de ese día…algo **importante**…pero no recordaba que era, en eso apareció otro reporte de TD en las noticias.

-_temprano por la mañana, un pequeño terremoto dimensional apareció cerca de las ruinas de Uzu no Kuni_-decían en las noticias-_solo algunos daños en los puertos desiertos de la isla_-explicaba.-_y sin víctimas, después de 10 años, no hay explicación alguna de lo que ocasiona estos TD_-

-¿otro más?-pregunto Naruto.-estuvo un poco más cerca de konoha que la última vez.-

-si-respondió Kotori.

En eso Naruto (Roy) reflexiono.-"_terremotos dimensionales…si mal no recuerdo son distorsiones extendidas de espacio, de origen desconocido...me recuerdan un poco al Kamui de mi sharingan, pero más peligrosa, como su nombre lo dice, es cuando la dimensión espacial del lugar colapsa y destruye todo lo que hay en su interior…pero nadie ha sido capaz de saber que los ocasiona_"-pensó Naruto.-"_cuando apareció el primero hace 10 años, muchos más aparecieron en los siguientes 6 meses, claro más pequeños, tanto que ni siquiera llegaban al 0.01% del primer y devastador TD_"-mientras pensaba, Naruto le servía el desayuno a Kotori.-"_aquí en el continente elemental se le conoce en todo el mundo como "__**la gran zona de TD**_" –"_no aparecieron los primeros 4 años, pero después del incidente en donde Kotori perdió a sus padres, los TD empezaron a aumentar en número en todo el mundo, quizás lo preocupante es que aquí están sucediendo la mayor parte de ellos" ¿_no han ocurrido muchos últimamente?-pregunto Naruto.

-seguro que si.-le contesto.-mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba-susurro lo último, en eso Naruto apareció enfrente de ella.- ¡oye! ¡Ya vamos a desayunar!-en eso vio la paleta que tenía en la boca, enojado se la intento quitar pero, quien sabe cómo, Kotori fue más fuerte que él y no se la pudo quitar.

-rayos…-suspirando en derrota.-asegúrate de comer todo el desayuno también.-

-¡por supuesto!-le contesto.- ¡te amo, Onii-chan!-con giño de ojo.

Naruto se dio cuenta del día, era la ceremonia de bienvenida para la escuela de Kotori.- ¿hay algo en especial que te gustaría para el almuerzo?-le pregunto.

-¡un almuerzo de lujo infantil!-grito y salto como animadora e inexplicablemente para Naruto se sostuvo en el aire por unos segundos e incluso cayó lentamente.-

-…eso es algo que solo encontrarías en un restaurante.-le contesto.-lo siento, pero no vas a encontrar eso aquí.-

-¡eehhh! –Se quejó inflando sus mejillas.- ¡pero yo lo quiero!-dijo juntando sus manos y haciendo el S-Rank jutsu de asesinato ojitos de perro no jutsu.- ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego, Onii-chan!-

Naruto uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder pero fracaso y termino accediendo, después del desayuno Naruto la acompaño hasta la secundaria donde estudia Kotori, o cerca del lugar.

-¡almuerzo de lujo infantil!-festejo Kotori.- ¡almorzando en un restaurante!-

-no deberías estar feliz por eso.-

-estoy muy feliz. Gracias por traerme, Onii-chan.-le dijo estando frente al restaurante.

-nos vemos por aquí cuando termines tu prueba, ¿de acuerdo?-

-claro-le contesto perezosamente.

-¡lo digo en serio! ¡Tienes que mantener tu promesa!-dijo mirándolo fijamente.- ¡incluso si los terroristas tomaran el restaurante, tendrías que venir!-

-si eso sucediera, no podríamos comer.-le dijo con voz plana-pero está bien, así que puedes irte a la escuela.-le dijo frotándole la cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito, en eso se alejó Kotori y brincando le grito-¡es definitivamente una promesa!-se calmó y termino.- ¡tienes que venir incluso si ocurriera un terremoto dimensional!-

En eso 3 estudiantes de instituto miraron la escena.

-eh, ¿no es Uzumaki-kun?-pregunto la rubia del grupito.

-esos dos no se ven demasiados cariñosos.-declaro una pelo castaña.-parece ser que es verdad que es Lolicon.-

-asqueroso.-termino la de lentes y cabello azul largo.

Naruto oyó todo y sus ojos crispaban pero decidió ignorarlo…por ahora-sí. Lo entiendo, puedes irte tranquila.- Kotori se alejó, Naruto quien todavía movía su mano sintió cuando se la agarraron.

-bueno día, Naruto.-

Naruto voltio hacia la fuente de la voz y vio al único civil en todo konoha que se llevaba con él, aparte de Teuchi y Ayame.- oh, Tonomachi… -

-escuche que pudiste pasar la prueba esta vez, estoy feliz de empezar el nuevo semestre viendo a mi amigo triunfando en sus sueños.-

Ahora la imagen de ellos 2 agarrados de las manos también fue vista por las chicas chismosas.

-vaya, al parecer ese rumor también es verdad-dijo la rubia.

-dicen que Uzumaki batea hacia ambos lados.-complemento la castaña

-asqueroso.-termino la de lentes.

La rubia suspiro y luego noto a alguien del otro lado de la calle y diviso a una peliblanca con ojos azules con el mismo traje de instituto que ella, voy que se alejó y regreso a sus asuntos chismosos o que hiciera.

Luego de que su amigo le hablo de su "novia"… que resultó ser un personaje de un Galge, se dirigió a la prueba de equipo conociendo a kakashi llegaría tarde el muy cabron así que todavía tenía tiempo para llegar.

_**Al mismo tiempo en Amegakure**_

La aldea oculta la lluvia literalmente tomo el nombre a causa de eso. Es relativamente pequeño en comparación con otros pueblos ocultos. Es una ciudad industrial llena de edificios y estructuras imponentes, aburridas y grises. Combinado con la lluvia incesante hizo que el pueblo parece deprimente.

Mirando por encima de la aldea en la torre más alta fue un hombre conocido como el Pein. Él salvó al pueblo de la tiranía de la famosa Hanzo de la salamandra. Pein se burló de eso, el hombre no era rival para él. La gente lo veneraba como a un dios, como debe ser. Su compañero era conocido como su ángel de la guarda. Ahora Amegakure era su dominio en el que se podía ejercer su voluntad sobre el pueblo y compartir su dolor. Pronto todo el mundo lo sabría el verdadero significado del dolor.

-Bueno, ¿qué tienes Konan?- Dolor preguntó sin volver la mirada del pueblo.

-Me las arreglé para infiltrarse con éxito el pueblo y reunir información de diversas fuentes.- Konan informó a sentarse en uno de los sofás. -Me las arreglé para interrogar a uno de sus chunnins menores para decirme que en realidad es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Por lo que he aprendido, es un gennin 15 años de edad con el pelo rubio de punta, ojos azules y barba distintas marcas en las mejillas. Su vida fue la espera de un Jinchuriki típica, llena de dificultades, desde que los habitantes de su pueblo lo golpeaban y lo despreciaban.-

-Esa es la única cosa que respeto de jinchurikis, llevan a la terrible carga de albergar a los bijus y soportar una vida llena de desprecio y odio. Ellos entienden el dolor.- Dolor dijo en un tono monótono.

-En cuanto a identificarlo de lo que he aprendido algo que conecta a usted directamente, Nagato.- Konan dijo acercándose a su lado.

-¿Ah, sí? Pein dijo volviéndose hacia Konan.

-Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.- Konan dijo, mirando Pein en los ojos.

-Uzumaki…-Él dijo en voz baja. -Lo único que queda de Uzumaki que yo sepa es Kushina y sus tres hijos. ¿Está Naruto está relacionado con ella?-Pein preguntó en voz baja ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-En cuanto a eso parece que nadie tiene la respuesta, parece ser un máxima secreto. Pero logre echar un vistazo a él en un puesto de ramen. Él tiene la cara de Kushina.-Konan dijo estudiando la cara de Pein.

-Así que él sobrevivió y es Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Esto complica mis planes un poco.-Pein dijo mostrando una emoción por primera vez: preocupación.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él Nagato? Él es del mismo clan, misma sangre que tú. ¿Vamos a proceder conforme a los planeado?-pregunto Konan.

-Sí, - Dolor dijo volviendo a su tono monótono, aunque Konan sabía que todavía estaba preocupado. -Él alberga el Kyuubi y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.-

Inclinándose y tocar su brazo Konan dijo -Pero vas a estar bien con eso.-

Con un suspiro, se dejó relajarse un poco. Podía confiar Konan con cualquier cosa, a diferencia de sus subordinados Akatsuki.

-Él es un descendiente del mismo clan que mí, al igual que Kushina y sus otros tres hijos son. Pero no voy a dejar que eso interfiera con mis planes. Si hubiera sido otra persona la hubiera hecho el proceso mucho más fácil.- Pein dijo volviendo a su punto de vista de la ciudad.

-¿Y qué hay de los otras?, ¿qué vas a hacer con Kushina y su familia? ¿Van a quedar atrapado en la destrucción?- Preguntó Konan

-Voy a tratar de evitar que si puedo, pero van a defender Konoha y Naruto con sus vidas, por lo que no se puede evitar.- Dijo Pein. -Konan tengo otra misión para ti.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Quiero ver más de Naruto por ahora, cada vez que no está involucrado con la agenda de Akatsuki…Voy a darle más tiempo y limitar tus función en la organización. Asegúrese de mantener una distancia de seguridad al vigilarlo, él debe estar vigilado constantemente por su Hokage. Nuestra organización debe permanecer oculta por el momento es crucial sobre todo lo demás-. Pein dijo

-Y ¿qué pasa con" él "?, Podría engancharse en algo." Konan dijo, sabía de quién estaba hablando.

-Deja que yo me preocupe por eso, se piensa que es el que tiene el control, pero no se da cuenta de que un Dios se inclina ante nadie. Con el tiempo pueden comprobar personalmente en nuestro pequeño progreso de Uzumaki y ver si hay algo más que pueda hacer por él. Eso es todo por ahora Konan.-

-Sí Pein-sama.- Konan dijo con una reverencia volver a formalidades.

-Tengo una corazonada acerca de Naruto-kun que me parece que no puede quitarse de encima. Siento que es diferente de los otros hijos de Kushina, Minato y hasta mí. Espero que usted sea _él _ Naruto. Vamos a ver si tu dolor es lo suficientemente grande como para cambiar este mundo frío que vivimos – Pein pensó, sin saber cuánta razón tenía al suponer que era diferente que ellos.

_**Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 3.**_

Konoha y Sasuke llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento a la 7:00, haciendo caso omiso de ellos y esperar a Kakashi.

Veinte minutos más tarde, tanto Kakashi y Naruto no habían llegado.

_-"No es que Naruto-kun a llegar tarde. Espero que todo esté bien. Ese pervertido Kakashi siempre llega tarde así que no hay sorpresa."_ -Pensó Konoka.

_-"Hn Me sorprende que el dobe no ha aparecido. Kakashi mejor aparece pronto, él está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia."-_ Sasuke pensó con ganas de empezar ya.

Hablando del diablo Naruto caminaba perezosamente hacia ellos. Parecía cansado y pálido como si él no durmió en absoluto, pero fue más bien por ser levantado por Kotori de manera dulcemente violenta.

-Hey chico parece que estoy fundido. Yo estaba pensando en venir antes de hacer mis ejercicios de calentamiento, pero me he retrasado esta mañana.- Naruto dijo tratando de ser alegre y hacer una excusa…no quería que supieran de su relación con Kotori por la seguridad de ella, pero sólo consiguió esbozar una sonrisa dolida.

-como sea dobe.- Sasuke dijo molesto por Naruto. -_"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé que si él va a estar en mi equipo."-_ Pensó.

Konoka interesada se acercó a él. -¿Estás bien, Naruto? Pareces enfermo, aquí me dejaron revisarte-. Ella puso su mano sobre su frente y estudiaba su rostro, de cerca.

Naruto se incomodó con la sensación de su contacto cercano, solo con Kotori podía hacer eso y le llevo casi 1 años el poder que Kotori pudiera tan siquiera tomarle la mano sin que, inconscientemente pensara que lo iban a golpear de nuevo, con nerviosismo se alejó.- estoy bien- Konoka-chan Debo haber tenido algo malo comer esta mañana.- Konoka no estaba convencida iba a decir algo más antes de que fuera interrumpida.

Kakashi poofeo de repente en frente de ellos. -Pensé que te dije a los chicos que no comen nada esta mañana. Usted especialmente Naruto Estoy decepcionado Oh, bueno, usted aprenderá. ¿Confío en que ustedes dos eran lo suficientemente sabios para escuchar?-pregunto todavía pensando en Naruto y su relación con esa niña Kotori según su investigación tenían más de 6 años conociéndose y kakashi apenas se enteró hace unos meses, pero reflexiono las acciones de Naruto y concluyo que estaba en lo correcto mantenerlo oculto para evitar la discriminación de Kotori por los aldeanos.

Konoka estaba rascando la cabeza nerviosamente con una sonrisa descarada. -Jeje siento Kakashi-sensei, tengo que admitir que tuve un desayuno ligero.-

Kakashi suspiró, él debería haber sabido Arashi sería de contado algo. Miró a Sasuke, quien se encogió de hombros. -Tuve una manzana.-

-Pues de seguir adelante, es el momento para la prueba de la iniciación de hoy. Es, sencillamente, realmente todo lo que tienes que hacer es arrebatar estas dos campanas de mí.- Kakashi dijo sosteniendo dos pequeñas campanas de plata.

-¿Eso es todo?- Naruto exclamó.

-Sí, todos ustedes tienen exactamente una hora de capturar estas dos campanas. Puede utilizar cualquier método y me dirijo no va a usar mi sharingan, diablos eso es una exageración que debo vendarle los ojos a mí mismo.- Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te pongas demasiado engreído sensei.- Naruto respondió.

-¿Y qué pasa si no? O más concretamente, ¿qué pasa con la persona extraña si tenemos éxito?- Preguntó Sasuke

"-muy astuto de eso Sasuke. Si todos ustedes deben fallar, entonces ustedes nunca van a estar en mi equipo. Además, se le enviará de vuelta a la academia por un año más. Y tienes que tomar mis dos campañas para pasar, no es una excepción.-

-¿Y si se pasamos?- Konoka preguntó preocupado.

-Bueno, entonces ¡bienvenido al equipo 7! Los dos, o una persona que obtenga las campanas recibe un bento libre para el almuerzo. Los impares a atarse a los postes de madera.- Dijo que indica los troncos en el centro del claro. -El ganador llega a tener el resto del día libre. El perdedor está atado al poste hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo aquí mañana, no hay comida y agua tampoco. Y si usted trata de ayudar al perdedor, todo el equipo es descalificado y enviado de vuelta a academia.- Kakashi terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha bajo su máscara.

-¡Pero eso es injusto! ¡Realmente no puedes estar hablando en serio!- Konoka protestó.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. -Las reglas son las reglas Konoka-chan. Ahora basta habladurías ¿están todos listos?- Kakashi dijo, saltando hacia atrás para distanciarse.

Los tres asintieron con gravedad, no había otra opción en la situación de todos modos. Fallar y ser enviado de vuelta a la academia como una desgracia. Ganar y un almuerzo gratis, pero dejar su otro compañero de equipo a colgar. ¡Esto era ridículo!

-y… comiencen.- Kakashi anunció.

Konoka y Sasuke dejó el campo y se escondieron. Naruto sin embargo no se movió un centímetro, y se quedó mirando a Kakashi, como si lo analizara.

-¡Maldita sea dobe ponerse a cubierto! ¡Vas a arruinar todo esto por nosotros!- Sasuke silbó entre dientes, escondido detrás de un árbol.

-Naruto Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.- Konoka murmuró agazapado en un arbusto.

-Lo que sea que Naruto estrategia te aconsejo que siga eres acciones compañeros de equipo. Usted no tiene esperanza de tener éxito me lleva de frente. Esto no será como sparring.- Kakashi dijo proceder a sacar su libro naranja amado.

-Oh, yo no voy a estar haciendo cualquier cosa sensei. Usted debe saber desde que me entrenó.- Naruto dijo con confianza.

_-"Espera, ¿qué? Kakashi ha estado entrenando el dobe! Mmmm no veo ningún resultado."-_ Pensó Sasuke.

Roy alias Naruto, se cansó de las burlas y decidió hace 2 días cuando el último remanente del alma de Naruto murió que, no importa si se vuelve un anti-héroe, un villano o un héroe abnegado, el salvaría a sus seres queridos, protegería Kotori, Tonomachi, Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino y Hinata e incluso y aunque le escondieron la verdad kakashi y el Sandaime y nadie pero nadie se volvería a burlar de él, pasar sobre él, negarle algo, así que haciendo un único signo de mano grito.

-**¡suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!**-y de la atmosfera se empezó a formar un el dragón de agua, impresionando a kakashi, sasuke y konoha.

-"_formar el Suiryūdan con un solo sello de mano, ¡solo en Nidaime Hokage podía hacerlo!_"-pensó todavía impactado kakashi por la repentina muestra de poder de Naruto, así que sin perder tiempo guardo su preciado Icha-Icha y lanzo su técnica.

-**Doton: Doryuuheki**-y un muro de piedra con la cara de 5 perros tallas se mostró frente a kakashi, el dragón de agua choco contra el muro que resistió el ataque pero al poco tiempo el muro cayó y kakashi tuvo que quitarse del lugar.

-Naruto.-hablo el peli-plata.- ¿Dónde aprendiste esa técnica? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo diablos pudiste hacer ese jutsu con un solo sello?-pregunto/exigió kakashi.

Naruto solo sonrió oscuramente y dijo.-pues con práctica, dolor, sangre, sufrimiento agonía y desesperación, así es como he obtenido mis fuerza, agradezco que me hayas entrenado kakashi-sensei, pero la mayor parte de las técnicas que te mostrare…fueron utilizadas contra mi más veces de las que puedo contar.-termino Naruto juntando sus palmas.

-**suiton: Suishouha**-y un remolino de agua se empezó a formar, viendo eso los demás tomaron distancia, en eso el remolino cayo e inundo el lugar, sasuke y konoka estaban en las copas del agua mientras que kakashi estaba sobre el agua buscando a Naruto, en eso salió de bajo de agua y empezó la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-bueno, viendo que ninjutsu lo tienes más que completo.-dijo esquivando una patada.-ahora veamos que tan bien eres en taijutsu.- kakashi empezó a tirar patadas y golpes fluidos que Naruto identifico como una variante del estilo de la gruya con la del tigre, él no tenía problemas esquivando, su estilo original era basado en esos movimientos y más.

Naruto tomo distancia y empezó su contraataque, primero con una patada con el estilo gruya cosa identifico kakashi, pero antes de poder reaccionar sintió una patada en su costado izquierdo, luego Naruto ataco con la postura de la serpiente y sin pestañar cambio al del mono e impacto un golpe en el pecho de kakashi asiéndolo patinar unos metros.

-ese estilo de pelea no es el que te enseñe Naruto, ¿Cuál es?-pregunto el peli-planta, reconociendo que los golpes eran contundentes y centrados en puntos estratégicos.

-es el estilo dragón, es un estilo que toma forma única para cada practicante, en si para dominarlo tienes que saber 7 tipos de lucha y combinarlas para hacerla una impredecible y mortal estilo de pelea.-explico Naruto sorprendiendo a kakashi por enésima vez en la pelea.

-bueno es un estilo muy peculiar el que tienes, pasas taijutsu, ahora Genjutsu.-dijo el pervertido cuando Naruto sonrió a kakashi.-ya pase en ese también sensei.-dijo y mostro 2 campanas en sus manos, asiendo ampliar los ojos o el ojo del pervertido, que miro a en donde se suponía que los tenia y sintió una perturbación en su chakra y disipo el Genjutsu revelando que ya no tenía las campanas, sonriendo hablo.

-ya veo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto poniendo a prueba a su gennin.

Naruto vio las campanas y lanzo una a su izquierda y otra a su derecha, dichas campanas fueron atrapadas por sus compañeros.

-sensei, sé que fue estúpido de mi parte, pero sé que si el enemigo está enfocado en el más fuerte del equipo, mis compañeros pueden sorprenderlo con la guardia baja y atacar cuando sea necesario, esa era mi idea original, pero creo que sorprendí demasiado y no actuaron así que tuve que utilizar el 100% de mí, también mi estrategia sirve para que cuando un enemigo sea más poderoso que nosotros…ellos puedan huir.-explico, konoka y sasuke salieron de sus escondites, después de que el agua bajo y kakashi se les quedo mirando.

-ya veo, bueno solo puedo decir una cosa…-dijo y los 3 se le quedaron viendo.-pasan.-sorprendiendo a konoka y sasuke, Naruto solo lo miro fijamente.- si bien es cierto que fue estúpido de tu parte hacer eso, fue una buena estrategia para distraer a tu oponente además estoy de acuerdo con tu otro uso en ese plan.-dijo provocando un grito de konoka.

-¡¿Cómo es eso kakashi-sensei?! ¡Yo no voy a sacrificar a Naruto-kun para salvarnos!-grito indignada y enojada por el pensar en sacrificar a su descubierto hermano solo para escapar de un ninja y vivir.

- kakashi-sensei tiene razón konoka-ojou.-dijo Naruto ganando la mirada de los 3.-el Nidaime Hokage se sacrificó por el grupo de ji-san cuando los escuadrones Ginkaku y Kinkaku los cazaban al igual que el Yondaime con lo del Kyubi.-explico.-sigh…el sacrificio es parte del camino shinobi, a veces hay que hacerlo…aun si no quieras…-dijo Naruto y Roy dentro de él recordó cuando su esposa Yume se sacrificó por él.-…pero al hacer el llamado por algunos "la máxima expresión de amor por alguien" sabes que no solo has salvado a tus seres queridos, sino a muchos más, al llevarte la vida de tu oponente junto con la tuya aseguras que esa persona no sea un peligro para nadie.-termino.

Kakashi no daba crédito lo que escuchaba de Naruto, era…muy maduro y parecía que tenía experiencia en hacer sacrificios.

Konoka lo miro con tristeza, sabiendo lo que su padre y Naruto sacrificaron por el pueblo, ella juro que le daría todo el amor posible cuando regresa a ser una familia…pobre ingenua.

Por otro lado sasuke miraba con envidia a Naruto, ya que no entendía como el "dobe" podía hacer manipulación del agua al nivel que se decía solo el Nidaime Hokage pudo llegar.

-tienes razón Naruto, pero tengo que preguntarte algo.-dijo kakashi.-si te ordenara que mataras a konoka para que pases la prueba ¿Qué harías?-pregunto kakashi para confirma solo una cosa más la susodicha iba a gritarle cuando Naruto le gano.

-te mandaría a la chingada y te patearía el trasero, nunca abandonaría a un amigo y compañero ni por una orden tuya.- dijo Naruto.

Kakashi lo miro soltando su intensión asesina, konoka y sasuke le costaba respirar, pero Naruto solo bostezo, kakashi sonrió y dijo.-veo que aprendiste bien de mi Naruto.-

-claro sensei, no decía que "aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigo son peor que basura"-

-es verdad, bueno ahora son oficialmente el equipo 7, a partir de mañana empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento y misiones dentro de la aldea.-termino y dejo en un shushin.

-dobe, ¿Cómo es que te volviste tan fuerte?-pregunto con enojo y envidia.

-con entrenamiento, que, si quieres te puedo ayudar.-dijo Naruto, realmente quería evitar que sasuke siguiera ese camino oscuro de venganza.

-hmp, como si necesita tu ayuda dobe.-

-mira sasuke, ya viste lo fuerte que era, tú crees que me volví así de poderoso fácilmente, tuve que sufrir lo insufrible y muchas cosas más, si quieres se fuerte, encuentra otra cosa, aparte de tu venganza, como razón para serlo, porque pongamos que matas a tu hermano, que creo que podrás, eres demasiado terco, pero como precio te hundes en tal oscuridad que todos a tu alrededor se alejan de ti, tu madre, tus compañeros de clan y los niños del mismo, estas tan podrido en esa oscuridad que no tienes salvación…quedas solo, sin nada, cuestiónate eso y cuando tengas una respuesta seria de seguir con tu venganza, pero sin hundirte en la oscuridad, te ayudare.-dijo Naruto sonriendo, pasando a un lado de él.-además, deja caer tu mascara…creo que eres linda.-termino dejando a un Uchiha sorprendido y sonrojado.

-"_como demonios se dio cuenta_"-pensó alterado y sin decir más dejo el lugar.

Mientras tanto konoka miro Naruto un momento hasta que hablo.

-…wow, no espere que fueras tan fuerte Naruto-kun.-dijo konoka.

Naruto solo se avergonzó y se rasco la cabeza.-jeje, bueno entrene muy duro para poder hacer eso.-

-Um Naruto todavía podemos celebrar.- Konoka preguntó tímidamente.

-eh, no puedo tengo que ir a otro lado.-explico Naruto, tenía que ir a ver a Kotori después de todo se lo prometió.

-~eehhh~ vamos Naruto-kun.-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-vamos Naruto no te agüites- Arashi dijo apareciendo en un destello amarillo sorprendiendo tanto a Naruto y Konoka.

-¡demonios Arashi!, no hagas eso.-dijo Naruto agarrándose el pecho, el maldito lo espanto.

-jeje, lo siento.-dijo Arashi.-vamos Naruto, yo invito.-

Naruto lo pensó pero su promesa con Kotori era más importante.- lo siento, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer así q-dijo cuándo algo que no esperaba ocurrió, sonaron las alarmas de la aldea para un TD.

-nii-san, ¿no es lo que pienso que es?-pregunto asustada konoka.

-sí, así es, tomen mi mano, los llevare al refugio.-dijo y tomo a ambos rumbo al refugio más cercano.

En el refugio vio a los chicos quienes se acercaron a konoka, pero Naruto estaba atrás tratando de contactar a Kotori con su teléfono (si, hay teléfonos en esa dimensión, pero los shinobi no lo usan porqué, a pesar de ser útiles, los pergaminos sellados siguen siendo más seguros).

-¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás Kotori?-pregunto angustiado en eso Shikamaru se le acerco.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que entrar al refugio antes de que eso impacte.-

-lo siento shika, estaba comprobando si una amiga mía estaba segura.-le respondió.

-¿Por qué no revisas con el GPS su localización?-sugirió el Nara.

-¡buena idea!-le respondió y busco la a Kotori cuando sus ojos se abrieron en shock, el lugar donde estaba era el restaurante familiar donde se iban a encontrar.-"_no, no es posible…en verdad me está esperando hay_"-pensó en pánico cuando recordó las palabras de su Imouto.- "¡tienes que venir incluso si ocurriera un terremoto dimensional!"-recordó y tuvo una visión de su Imouto llorando abrazando sus piernas, con temor corrió hacia la salida cuando un mano lo detuvo.

-¿a dónde vas Naruto?-escucho y miro a Ariana que lo sujetaba impidiendo que avanzara.

-¡suéltame!-grito tratando de aflojar su agarre.- ¡tengo que ir por ella!-declaro desesperado.

-¡no te puedo dejar ir!-declaro.-es demasiado peligros salir-declaro preocupada por su recién descubierto Otōto.

Naruto desesperado y enojado por no dejarlo ir no pensó en lo siguiente que diría ni en las consecuencias de ello, pero su hermana estaba en peligro era lo único que le importaba.

-¡no te atrevas a preocuparte por mi ahora!-grito dejando en shock a la Namikaze.- ¡siempre! ¡Siempre veías como me trataban y nunca moviste una maldita uña por mí!-le grito con odio y rencor tan alto que fue escuchado por sus compañeros de clases, konoka, Arashi y su madre que pasaba a buscar a konoka y verificar a Naruto.- ¡no tienes derecho a decirme nada!-le declaro.- ¡así que suéltame para ir a rescatar a mi hermana! **¡Mi** **Única familia!**-eso impacto de tal forma que Ariana soltó a Naruto que sin perder tiempo salió del refugio.- ¡Kotori! ¡Oni-chan va por ti!-grito, dejando a 3 namikazes llorando.

Naruto Interiormente maldecía que estaba del otro lado de la aldea, aun con su velocidad le tomaría unos 5 minutos llegar, sin tiempo y aun siendo experimental decidió usar su Kuroi Raiton no Yoroi, su cuerpo empezó a crispar y se envolvía en un rayo negro pálido, Naruto sintió que sus nervios ardían como si los quemaran con una barra de hierro ardiente, pero decidió ignorarlo por Kotori eso y Kazumi ya lo estaba curando.

-**Roy debes tener más cuidado con esta técnica, te está dañando incluso tus órganos vitales, me cuesta mantener el ritmo de curación**-le advertía la biju preocupada por Roy, desde que la última remanente de Naruto murió, él cayó en una depresión enorme y entendía porque se arriesgaba por su hermana adoptiva y temía que si la perdía…bueno, no quería pensarlo.

-"_no te preocupes por eso, solo serán 20 segundos hasta llegar al restaurante_"-dijo para tranquilizar a Kazumi, pero no lo hizo.

Después de llegar al máximo de su técnica, Naruto se vio obligado a desactivarlo corrió unos cuantos metros cuando paro agarrándose el pecho y toser fuerte y dolorosamente al grado de escupir sangre.

Naruto podía tener el factor de curación y larga vida Uzumaki, la habilidad curativa de Kazumi y tener la voluntad Namikaze, pero eso fue inútil contra los años de maltrato y venta de comidas envenenadas que le daban, solo cuando empezó a cuidar de Kotori fue que pudo comer alimentos saludables, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, sus pulmones y corazón fueron corroídos por los venenos y toxinas además de los golpes y puñaladas cuando era niño, aun con los factores ya mencionados era como querer curar un enfermo terminal…si Naruto Uzumaki o mejor dicho Roy se estaba muriendo, solo le quedaban 4 años de vida…si no menos.

Aun con el mar de dolor corrió, recordando a su única familia.

-_¡te amo, Onii-chan!-_corría respirando pesadamente con desesperación su cuerpo le pedía parar, pero no le hizo caso.-"_¿Por qué?_"-pensó siguiendo recordando a Kotori.- _¡gracias, Onii-chan!_- desesperado de perder a su única fuente de amor en este pueblo.-"_¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me estas esperando cuando todo el pueblo esta evacuado?!_"-pensó casi llorando.-"_¡Kotori, Kotori, Kotori!_"-en eso un temblor sacudió el lugar haciendo que Naruto se cubriera la cara y cayera de espalda por el fuerte impulso del aire.

Cuando se tranquilizó, Naruto se paró y miro a su alrededor los edificios destrozados, las calles rotas y un miasma negro extraño entre los escombros.

Camino hasta el cráter que se originó por el TD y observo a alguien dentro de él, era una chica.

La presencia de la chica era tan abrumadora, que suprimía la de cualquier otra cosa. Su traje estaba hecho de un material extraño que llamaba la atención, como metal, pero también como una especie de tela.

Unida al vestido, la falda irradiaba una luz lo suficientemente bonita como para hacer que uno perdiera la conciencia. Sin embargo, la belleza de la joven misma, eclipsaba incluso eso.

Su pelo, largo y negro como una columna de humo, cubría sus hombros y su cintura.

Sus ojos, mirando fríamente el cielo, eran de un color extraño, difícil de describir.

Su figura, que probablemente haría que hasta una diosa sintiera envidia, incluso si él ya había visto algunas diosas antes, estaba deformada por el cansancio mientras permanecía de pie, con los labios fruncidos.

Su visión.

Su atención.

Sorpresivamente para él, incluso su corazón.

En ese momento, todo eso fue robado de él.

Era tan…

Excesivamente…

Anormalmente…

Inhumanamente…

Tan intensamente…

Hermosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la hermosa diosa saco una espada del trono del que estaba alado de ella, salto y haciendo un movimiento de su espada un haz de energía violeta paso a lado de él, tan rápidamente que no se dio cuenta y destruyo todo el camino hasta un edificio detrás de él.

-¿tú también?-escucho hablarla, incluso su voz era como el canto de ángeles, hermoso, suave incluso si mostraba hostilidad era reconfortante escuchar su voz.

Naruto miro sus ojos más claramente…sus ojos eran hermosos, no se podían comparar a nada que había visto antes, pero tenían algo más que Naruto identifico.

Soledad.

Esos hermosos ojos no merecían mostrar ese sentimiento.

-¿viniste a matarme?-le pregunto.

Dicha pregunta impacto al rubio, ¿Quién osaría tratar de matar tan bella pero peligrosa mujer y más cuando sus ojos muestran tal soledad? Se preguntó.

El cansancio de usar una técnica incompleta y su repentino ataque por su enfermedad hicieron que perdiera las fuerzas para pararse y cayo de trasera.

La diosa apuntaba su espada hacia él.-estas aquí para matarme también, ¿verdad?-acuso estrechando sus ojos.-si es así, entonces acabare contigo aquí y ahora.-

Naruto rápidamente grito.- ¡espera un momento!-agitando sus manos.- ¡no hay manera de que pueda hacer eso!-y tenía razón la mujer enfrente de él irradiaba tal poder solo comparable a los biju.

-¿qué?-dijo ella

-no sería capaz de matar a alguien, sin motivo alguno.-explico.-además, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto cuando un ruido de turbinas atrajo su atención.

Naruto miro y se dio cuenta que eran los trajes de mecas que eran usado para cuando ocurrían esto, sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando empezaron a disparar una oleada de misiles (si hay misiles, pero de nuevo los ninja son como meta humanos así que ellos fácilmente pueden huir de ellos y contra-atacar siempre y cuando tengan un jutsu de largo alcance) Naruto miro que no podía esquivar eso y se preparó para el impacto, cuando la chica levanto su mano y un escudo violeta detuvo los misiles.

-¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto?-dijo con voz melancólica, luego salto al aire y con un movimiento de su espada destruyo la segunda oleada de misiles que fue lanzada hacia ella.

-"_¿Por qué esta chica...? _"-Empezó Naruto mirando la cara de la chica.-"_¿aparenta ser tan fuerte…? Pero se ve muy abatida_"-se preguntó.

-**por qué está cansada de ser perseguida**-le contesto Kazumi.

-"_¿eh? ¿Cómo Kazumi-chan?_"-pregunto Naruto mirando la pelea de la chica con las mecas.

-**me recuerda a mí, cuando Rikudo-jiji nos dejó vagar por la tierra después de su muerte, fuimos cazados muchas veces, aun viendo que era inútil siguieron, llego el momento en que nos cansamos de eso y empezamos a preocuparnos por los humanos que venían tontamente a matarse por venir por nosotros, así que la comprendo por eso **–explico la Kyubi.

-"_entonces está cansada de ser cazada y por eso me pregunto si venia matarla_"-concluyo Naruto.

-**en efecto**-

Naruto miro como una de las chicas empezó atacarla a corto distancia y salto hasta ponerse detrás de él, miro y encontró a una chica de su edad con cabello blanco con corte tipo Hime y ojos azules, a Naruto se le hacía vagamente familiar.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.- ¿Uzumaki Naruto?-pregunto, Naruto se sorprendió que supiera quien era, normalmente las chicas que usaban esos trajes no se inmiscuían en lo del pueblo.

En eso la chica saco un sable de luz y empezó a pelear contra la diosa en armadura y a Naruto/Roy le impresiono la velocidad de las estocadas.-"_ese nivel es igual que el de Arami la mejor espachina de mi organización en mi mundo natal y si mal no recuerdo ella me dijo una vez que esa velocidad no era la máxima que podía hacer_"-en eso ambas chicas chocaron sus espadas y provocaron una onda de choque similar a una explosión, que cegó a Naruto dejándolo inconsciente.

Luego de unos momentos, para Naruto, empezó a recuperar el sentido y escucho algunas voces pero luego escucho una que lo llamo a él.

-_**ha pasado un tiempo**_-escucho la Naruto la voz un poco distorsionada.

-_**al fin nos volveremos a encontrar.**_-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Naruto.

-_**estoy muy feliz, pero por favor, solo espera un poco más.**_-dijo.

-_**nunca te dejare ir. No volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez. **_–

-_**así que…**_-termino la voz la cual ya no podía escuchar des pues de eso.

Luego fue deslumbrado por una luz y se levantó de golpe agitado.

Lo primero que vio fue a una mujer como de unos 30 años con cabello gris como el de kakashi con ojos azules con ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en varios días con un uniforme de oficial con un peluche en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-parece que estas despierto.-dijo la mujer.

-¿Quién eres?-

-soy la oficial analista de este lugar, Murasame Reine.-se presentó.-no tienes de que preocuparte. Aunque no sea un médico, tengo conocimientos básicos de enfermería.-

-"_por alguna razón…no me hace sentir seguro escuchar eso_"-pensó Naruto.-Um, ¿te importaría decirme dónde estoy?-pregunto mirando el lugar, era muy avanzado tecnológicamente incluso cuando konoha se actualizo…era muy avanzo lo que veía.

-en la enfermería de fraxinus.-dijo.-te trajimos hasta aquí mientras permanecías inconsciente.

-oh, es cierto quede atrapado en un enfrentamiento.-recordaba Naruto cuando lo golpeo lo que realmente buscaba.- ¡Kotori!-grito.- ¡mi Imouto! ¡Estoy buscando a mi Imouto!, ella estaba afuera de un restaurante y no pudo encontrar un refugio. Entonces…-hablo hasta que Reine hablo.

-cálmate un poco, ella está bien.-

-¿eh? ¿Cómo?-

-sé que hay un montón de cosas que te gustaría saber, pero no soy la persona indicada para poder explicarlo.-explicaba.

-el comandante responderá a cualquier pregunta que tengas.- después de eso fue escoltado hasta donde Naruto reconoció como el puente de lo que a suposición de Naruto debía ser una nave.

-aquí estamos.-hay fueron recibidos por otra persona con uniforme como de almirante o algo así de cabello largo rubio con ojos cafés, tez blanca y cara de niño bonito además de un aura como de masoquista que Naruto no quiso saber cómo supo de eso.

-buen trabajo.-le dijo a Reine.-gusto en conocerte. Soy el segundo al mando, Kannazuki Kyouhei.-se presentó.-espero que nos llevemos bien.-termino haciendo un gesto a su izquierda, Naruto miro y encontró a Kotori en la silla de mando principal.

-¿Kotori?-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-bienvenido a bordo de mi centro de mando, el Ratatoskr.-dijo chupando su paleta.

-como sea, a estas cosas las llamamos espíritus, justo como el que acabamos de perder.-explico sin motivo aparente Kotori a Naruto viendo en la pantalla central del puente una imagen de la chica que vio antes.-en otras palabras, desapareció, y eso…-seguí pero Naruto la interrumpió.

-¡e-espera un momento!-

-¿ahora qué?-dijo molesta Kotori.-estas escuchando la explicación personal del comandante.-dijo como si fuera lo más importante que le pudo haber pasado a Naruto.-deberías estar derramando lágrimas de alegría por tener tal honor.-Naruto la observo con una mirada sin emoción alguna.

-por ahora te daré el privilegio de lamer mis pies.-dijo Kotori.

-¡¿lo dice en serio?!-grito el sub-comandante.

-¡tú no!-le grito Kotori dándole un golpe en el abdomen provocando una cara de excitación en Kyouhei.-"_lo sabía es un masoquista_"-pensó Naruto.

-¿en serio eres tú Kotori?-pregunto Naruto.

-vaya, ¿acaso has olvidado el rostro de tu kawai Imouto, Naruto?-dijo sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo impresionado Naruto, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre antes.

-siempre supe que tenías una mala memoria, pero esto excede todos tus límites.-le contesto.-tal vez debería buscarte una casa de retiro.-

Naruto estaba confundido, enojado y herido, confundido de por qué su Imouto actuaba así, enojado porque no decía nada más que puras cosas sin sentido para él y herido por su forma de hablarle, fría y sarcástica.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto con un tono más fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para que lo notaran.-además- siguió preguntando cuando su "Imouto" la interrumpió.

-sí, sí. Más tarde se te darán lo detalles de todo el informe.-le dijo y Naruto tuvo que resistir las ganas de gritarle pero mejor quería escuchar que tenía que decirle y luego hacer conforme las circunstancias.

-pero por ahora, quiero que entiendas.-explico apuntando la pantalla que mostraba a la chica de antes.-primero ella es un Serei (un espíritu), son seres que originalmente no existen en este mundo.-la imagen enfoco más de cerca.-al llegar aquí, no pueden aparecer sin destruir todo lo que se atraviesa en su camino.-explico.

-así que me estás diciendo que ella es la causante de los TD.-dijo Naruto.

-veo que no eres tan idiota como pensé Naruto.-dijo enojando más al ya irritado Naruto.-tienes razón a los Serei se le atribuyen los TD.- en eso la imagen cambio mostrando a las mecas.- segundo, ellas son las EAE (escuadrón anti-espíritus) pertenecientes a un gran congreso de naciones que las creo con el propósito de matar a las Serei.-

Naruto en eso recordó las palabras de la chica-_tú también vienes a matarme_-

Naruto y Kotori se miraron fijamente, a Naruto le dolía la forma en que la miraba, era la misma mirada que kakashi y el Sandaime le daban como de "tienes que pasar por esto" , mezclada con las de los aldeanos que lo miraban como si fuera una cosa, un objeto cualquier cosa menos un humano.

-tercero, existe otro método para tratar con los espíritus, además de usar la EAE.-dijo.-sin embargo, se requiere de tu ayuda.-

-…-Naruto no dijo nada esperando la respuesta de su imou- no, Kotori…esta chica enfrente de él no era su kawai Imouto, era otra persona.

-tu entrenamiento comenzara el día de mañana.-dijo pero Naruto tuvo suficiente.

-¡espera un maldito momento!-grito enojado.- ¿Qué significa ese "entrenamiento"?, ¿y qué demonios estas planeando conmigo?-pregunto exigiendo respuestas.

Kotori pisoteo a su comandante, quizás de enojo o por placer a herirlo.-no quiero escuchar tus opiniones.-declaro tajante.-lo único que debes responder es "si"- exigió a Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, un nombre que solo es una etiqueta que lleva para reconocerse hacia los demás, por dentro está el alma del caballero de la diosa de la muerte, Roy Picazzo, el, prácticamente vivió lo que Naruto debía haber vivido, y aun cuando su mente era la de un hombre de más de 30 años, los instinto de niño y los traumas de la niñez ocasionaron 2 cosas a Naruto/Roy, la primera ya mencionada de la enfermedad incurable de sus pulmones y corazón, la segunda…un inestable trauma emocional, vivir solo y con hambre cada día de su vida lo marco a tal grado que solo el confiaba en pocas personas en su vida, la Anbu Neko, Anko Miratashi en un grado muy pequeño, kakashi pero eso se estaba desvaneciendo y principalmente Kotori.

Descubrir que su llamada hermana escondía todo esto y luego le exigía hacer no sé qué, sin saber siquiera en que se metía, le hirió…y mucho.

Los ojos de Naruto se escondieron detrás de su cabello.-no me jodas.-respondió Naruto, sorprendiendo a Kotori.-me preocupe por ti, use una técnica que no he terminado de desarrollar que literalmente me licuo los órganos y acorto mi esperanza de vida para ir a rescatarte por que el GPS me indico que estabas todavía en el restaurante y me dices todas estas cosas como si nada y ¿esperas a que lo acepte así como así?-le dijo dándole una mirada fría a su…no a Itsuka-san, la cual lo seguía mirando en shock.-además…lo que más me dolió, fue _esa _maldita mirada que me diste…-dijo Naruto y empezó a reírse mientras lloraba.-pensé que eras diferente a los demás Itsuka-san.-dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a buscar una salida, sospechaba que estaba en algún dirigible o nave voladora por el sonido del metal chocando con corrientes de aire.-pero me equivoque…tal parece…que estuve…estoy…y estaré… solo…hasta el día en que me muera.-dijo con un tono derrotado y salió del puente.

Una vez que Naruto salió del puente Kotori rompió en llanto, en el fondo sabía que tenía que haberle dicho antes de esto, pero no confiaba en su Oni-chan lo suficiente, pero después de que dijo que se arriesgó por ella a tal grado de sacrificar su vida por ella se dio cuenta de su error, que quizás…nunca podría reparar.

-comandante…-dijo Kyouhei.-no quiero decir se lo dije, pero se lo dije, por nuestras fuentes Naruto-san antes de que la conociera, tuvo una infancia…si se le puede llamar a eso así, en palabras cortas como el infierno, fue despreciado, insultado, intentaron matarlo e incluso lo envenenaron, descubrimos él porque cuando lo vigilamos cuando fue manipulado por el Chunnin Mizuki, es porque es un jinchuriki un sacrificio humano dado al Kyubi no Yoko.-declaro, eso impacto a todos incluso a Kotori quien enojada le grito.

-¡¿y porque demonios no me lo dijiste?!-grito aun con lágrimas, no sabía que su Oni-chan tuvo que vivir eso y entonces algo la golpeo, por eso no dejaba que los vieran juntos…la protegió, siempre la cuido y como le pago…no confiando en él lo suficiente.

-porque, el descubrirlo ya nos ponía en riesgo nuestras vidas.-dijo asustando a todos.-es un secreto S-Rank con castigo la muerte si alguien lo divulga, es por qué no se los dije, solo yo y el jefe de investigación sabíamos de esto, así que pensamos que si menos personas lo sabían, era mejor.-

Eso dejo pensando a Kotori, aun triste, decidió dejar que su Oni-chan se calmara un poco y poder hablar con él, después.

**En el compuesto Namikaze.**

En dicho lugar se encontraban las 3 namikazes llorando, pero quizás la más afecta era Ariana, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, las palabras de Naruto la apuñalaron directo al corazón, recordaba lo que le decía.

-¡_nunca moviste una maldita uña por mí!_-recordó el odio en su voz, sus ojos la miraban con desprecio y asco.- ¡_no tienes derecho a decirme nada_!-ella intentaba no ir las palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza.-_ ¡déjame ir a rescatar a mi hermana! ¡__**Mi única familia**__!_-

-¡lo siento Naruto!-gritaba hundiendo su cara en la almohada sin dejar de llorar.

Arashi por otro lado miraba a su hermana y recordaba lo que dijo Naruto.-"_es la primera vez que veo tan destrozada a mi familia desde lo de papa…Naruto… ¿que realmente piensas de nosotros? _"-se preguntó, el tono que uso su hermanito era el de alguien que tenía mucho rencor acumulado.

Mientras tanto Kushina se sentía peor que escoria, la forma en que reacciono su Sochi, no era la que pensaba, sonaba como alguien que odiara todo a su alrededor solo le importaba ir por esa chica Kotori.

-¡soy una pésima madre!-se decía llorando en una esquina de su cuarto en posición fetal -¡debí haberte llevado es día!-se culpaba por confiar ciegamente en la voluntad de su marido pensando que tenía razón, que equivocada estaba y ahora parece ser que había perdido definitivamente a su hijo.

Por otro lado konoka, pensaba en lo que su hermano dijo.-nii-chan… ¿Por qué nos odias? –se preguntó acurrucada en su cama, ella no sabía de la condición de jinchuriki, por ende no supo el porqué de esa reacción.

Realmente ese desplante de Naruto cambió radicalmente la forma en verían al rubio de aquí en adelante.

**Con Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento 44 (Bosque de la muerte)**

Naruto, quien encontró una manera de bajar de esa madre, camino por varias horas hasta llegar al bosque de la muerte, lo miro perezosamente y concluyo que hay dentro podía desahogarse sin que nadie lo viera, sin equipo y solo con lo que llevaba puesto entro sin preocuparse de lo demás.

Después de saltar unos minutos se encontró con las primeras víctimas de su ira, un tigre gigantesco no tan grande como sus convocatorias y un par de ciempiés gigantes.

-…-Naruto los miro perezosamente y espero que atacaran.

Los primeros fueron los ciempiés que fácilmente esquivo y canalizando chakra Raiton en sus manos las utilizo como espadas y corto en pedazos a los insectos.

En turno siguió para el tigre quien tiro un zarpazo, Naruto salto del lugar y miro donde el ataque del tigre impacto, destruyo donde estaba parado, sin impórtale mucho se acercó y le asestó un contundente golpe y la tomo por el cuello disponía a romperle el mismo cuando sintió un pequeño mordisco en su tobillo, volteo y miro a un cachorro de tigre intentando atacarlo, luego miro al tigre y se dio cuenta…era una madre y cachorro su hijo…estuvo a punto de matar la madre del cachorro frente de él.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces la libero y procedió a curarla, se sentía una basura, estuvo a punto de hacer algo asqueroso…iba a dejar a un hijo sin madre y peor…el pobre iba a verlo, cuando termino se dejó caer al suelo y rompió en llanto, no podía soportarlo más…ese odio y traición que sufría lo estaba cegando, un paso más y temía que podía hacer.

En eso sintió un roce suave y miro que era la madre tigre que antes estuvo a punto de matar, tratando de consolarlo, luego miro a su regazo y miro a cachorrito mordiendo juguetonamente la orilla de su gabardina, sonrió y casi al instante tomo al cachorrito y lo abrazo llorando.

-los siento-

-los siento-

-los siento-

Decía una y otra vez Naruto tratando de disculparse son el cachorrito por casi matar a su madre, en eso sintió una lamida del tigrito como diciéndole que lo perdonaba, Naruto sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos pero sus parpados estaban sintiéndose pesados producto del cansancio tanto físico como emocional que sufrió durante el día, entonces la madre tigre se acurruco junto Naruto dejando que se recostara en ella para dormir.

-gracias…y lo siento-fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de caer dormido acurrucado en la pequeña familia tigre.

**En la oficina del Hokage **

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba meditando el informe de la prueba de los gennin, las reveladas habilidades de Naruto con Suiton ninjutsu que a palabras de kakashi estaban al nivel de su antiguo sensei Tobirama, pero lo que más le incomodo fue el explosivo evento en los refugios cuando Ariana detuvo a Naruto de ir a rescatar a su hermana Kotori, le grito muchas cosas hiriente, pero ese no era el problema, era el odio con el que lo dijo.

-Naruto, espero que no estés en ese camino-se dijo a sí mismo el Sandaime recordando a su antiguo alumno Orochimaru, mostro las mismas acciones cuando empezó a alejarse de todos y termino traicionando la aldea.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba oculto uno de los Anbus que protegían al Hokage, este en especial era una Anbu de cabello lila con cuerpo de figura de reloj de arena y pecho copa C, era el Anbu nombre clave Neko, Yugao Uzuki antigua guardiana de Naruto.

Ella estaba preocupada por la acciones de Naruto, ella quería corres y preguntarle que le sucedía, pero tenía deberes que atender, ella no era tonta ni nada empezó a tener sentimientos más allá de amigos por Naruto cuando este ultimo de la nada le dijo.

-_no necesito que me cuides más, así que le diré a jiji que me quite la custodia Anbu_-lo dijo de forma tan fría que le dolió, una semana después de que esa misión termino, sintió un vacío que no podía llenar, ni siquiera con su ahora ex-novio Hayate, ella intento acercase, pero Naruto siempre tenía una forma de perderla, recordó cuando le hacia el desayuno y como fue calentando el frio corazón de Naruto producto por la ignorancia de los pobladores y como su sonrisa le derretía el corazón.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Sandaime.-Neko.-llamo y ella se mostró inclinada frente al Sandaime.

-Hokage-sama.-

-tengo una misión para ti, pero para eso necesito que te quites la máscara.-ordeno y la Anbu dejo ver su hermoso rostro.

-¿Cuál es la misión Hokage-sama?-

-volverás a ser la guardiana de Naruto.-declaro y los ojos de Yugao se ensancharon.

-¿Por qué tan de repente Hokage-sama?-pregunto un poco dudosa, pero por dentro está feliz de volver a estar cerca de su Naruto-kun.-"_un momento… ¿Cuándo se volvió mi Naruto-kun?_"-

-es por temor Yugao.-dijo confundiéndola.-sigh…el desplante de Naruto me confirmo lo que temía…se está hundiendo en un camino oscuro y si no lo sacamos rápido de él…puede que tengamos a otro Orochimaru en nuestras manos.-dijo con miedo y tristeza.

Yugao por otro lado esta impactada y asustada por Naruto, no creía que su Naruto podía estar cayendo en la oscuridad, pero si así era ella lo sacaría de ahí.

-no se preocupe Hokage-sama, yo traeré a Naruto-kun de nuevo al buen camino.-dijo con convicción.

Sarutobi solo sonrió.-gracias Yugao…pero ¿cuando se volvió Naruto-kun?.-dijo con diversión causando un rubor en la cara de la peli-lila se sonrojo y balbuceo tratando de justificarse pero no podía.

-tranquila, estaba bromeando, bueno ya está, a partir de mañana serás la guardiana de Naruto y tendrás que quedarse en su departamento e investigar que hace en su tiempo libre, ya puedes retirarte.-dijo y la peli-lila dejo en un shushin.

Sarutobi se caminó a su ventana y vio que la luna tenía un aspecto opaco y le dio un mal presentimiento.-espero que este equivocado Naruto.-termino esperando rescatar a Naruto de su oscuridad.

* * *

**espero que les guste, en breve las siguientes**


End file.
